The Dark Knight
by OhShietzItzAlicia
Summary: Running away from the crappy little town she was raised in Jessie Bennett moves to Gotham City in hopes to break away and find out who she is. There she meets the playboy/handsome Bruce Wayne and falls in love. But moving to Gotham City has its problem and that problem has a name and it is the Joker.
1. Chapter 1

"Twenty for you and twenty for me." I said when I had finished counting the money and setting it down on the counter top of the dinner. I sat indian style on top of the counter as I watch my fellow coworker/friend pocket the tips earning that we both split. I looked away from her and looked around the rundown dinner I have been working in for nearly 4 years. It was empty like always and the place was starting to dust. I focused back on the older lady who was in her mid thirties.

"Loretta." I said as I watched her wipe the the counter.

"Uhm?" She said in unison.

"I'm leaving." I was hurt that those words were leaving my mouth but I was tired of having to live off the tips which wasn't much. Besides, this was a small town and I no longer found my place here after my mother passed.

"What do you mean?" Loretta asked continuing to wipe the counter.

"As soon as I get my paycheck I'm gone." Just as those words left my mouth my cheap boss came out off the bathroom the sound of the toilet flushing coming from behind him. Fucking rat bastard.

"I'll be back on five minutes." he said making no eye contact with us and going straight for the tip jar.

"Ben I need my check before you leave." I said jumping off the counter and landing on my feet.

"Sorry, payment is at the end of the month." he said still failing to make eye contact.

"You STILL haven't payed us for last month. I need my money. Loretta got a kid to feed-"

"Hey, you have a problem with management put a note in the suggestion box." he said turning for the door.

"Ben I'm serious. I'm quitting!" I said after him my voice beginning to raise.

Ben opened the door and step outside before saying "I'll be back for the dinner shift." The he disappeared down the street. I scoffed and threw my cleaning rag on one of the tables and turned for the cash register. "I sure as hell wont be." I said as I opened the register and started to take the money that he owed me. Loretta panicked a little. "What are you doing?"

I kept on collecting the money he owed me and said. "I'm only taking the money he owes me not a penny more."

"You take that money and he's gonna come after you."

I closed the registered and scoffed once again. "He gotta come find me first."

"Jessie, what are you going to do?" Loretta asked.

I rolled up the cash and placed it inside Loretta's jean pocked. "This will cover for that bike you want to get little Keith and you are running late to pick him up from school." I said grabbing Loretta's purse and handing it to her. Loretta stared shocked at the money in her hand and looked back at me.

"Go. I have everything covered here." I said with a smile.

"You're really going." Loretta said. I guess she knew how determined I was because by way she said that it wasn't in a question way. From the day she met me all I ever talked about was leaving.

I nodded my head. "I'm really going."

Loretta stared hard at me then she smiled and place the money back in my hand. "That bike can wait till Christmas. You keep what Ben owes you and I'll deal with him." Loretta turned for the door. "See you later." And with that she left.

I turned to watch Loretta walk down the streets through the dinner's window. I sighted and ran my fingers through my shoulder length chocolate hair. It was time to pack.

Jessie Bennett that is my name I am 23 years old. I went to my trailer home and packed all my belonging. Today was the day I left this raggedy town for good and no one was going to stop my. I wanted to go to the big city of Gotham were I wanted to break out off my cocoon and really know who I am and what I was put on this planet for. I packed everything. My clothes. My shoes. My personal belongings like a picture of my mother holding me when I was just a baby. I smiled at the picture and kissed it then I rapped it up in one of my nylon scarf. I grabbed my suitcase and left to the town bus stop.

When I walked into the place I felt so good about myself that I went straight up to the salesperson and smiled. "One ticked to Gotham, please."

The skinny young man smiled. "Is that one way or round trip?"

My face dropped. "Are you kidding?" I asked.

In the bus I looked out the window I watch as we passed dessert after dessert. Until I got tired of the same scenario and reached for my purse to pull out a white envelope that marked in cursive handwriting _When you find yourself alone_. I never had opened it because the caseworker who was dealing with my case strictly forbid me to opened it. She said something about my mother wanting me to opened it when I finally decided to runaway but not sure were to go.

Well, this was the moment to opened it right? Here I am in a bus leading me to Gotham City a place I have never been to before. I opened the letter gently and pulled out the letter which read:

_Dearest Jessie,_

_If you are reading this letter it means that I am no longer here and you find yourself alone. But don't be because you are not alone. You have an aunt that lives in Gotham City with her husband James Gordon go to them they will take care of you. They know who you are for your aunt Barbara knows exactly who you are. Also, I want you to know that I have always love you and I will forever will. You're the greatest thing that has had happen to me and your father._

_Love, Mom_

I wipe away a tear and sniffled. My mother had never told me of no other family member and when I did asked if I had any she would simply reply 'the only family member you need is me. I am your mother, your father, your brother, your sister, your friend then she would hug me and whisper 'it's just me and you baby girl'.

I liked to think my mother didn't want to share me therefore I started to believe all I needed was my mom and that mom was truly every family member I had. I flipped the letter over and on the corner of the paper was commissioner James Gordon contact information.

I was in the big city of Gotham. The city that never sleeps. The city with all the lights. It was dark out and the streets was packed. Their were was so many people of different style. Their were people that look like they had just stepped out of a fashion magazine and people that look like they had just stepped out of the nearest fast food restaurant. I looked up at a gigantic TV and saw a Victoria Secret model in lingerie I was so awe struck. I was so focused on the TV when someone had bumped into me. I turn to apologized to the person but they kept on walking before saying "Watch were you're going."

"Sorry." I murmured. I remembered that I had to make a phone call and looked for the nearest public phone. I found one across the street so I picked up my suitcase and proceeded on crossing the street. I had forgotten about looking twice before crossing because I almost got hit by a yellow taxi cab. The man started yelling at me as I made a mad dash across towards the phone booth. Safely inside I started dialing the number. As it rang apprehension filled me and was thinking of hanging up until someone answered the phone.

"James Gordon." said a really tired voice.

"H-hello." I stuttered.

"Yes, hello?" he said loosing patience.

I didn't know what to say. So I just went with the next best thing. "I'm Jessie Bennet. I'm your niece."

Gordon started asking me many question and asked me were I was.

"I dunno were I'm at I just arrived here. I dunno if you know but my mother passed away 4 years ago." I said my eyes softening.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." Gordon said.

"Yeah, me too. But she left me a letter with your contact information. She said you'll help me."

"Of course. Tell me what's around you." Gordon said.

I started to explain my surrounding to Gordon and he immediately knew were I was. He told me not to go anywhere and that he'll be here in 30 minutes. Thirty minutes it was because a black car pulled up in front of me. I got in the car with Gordon and I started to explain everything to him. I didn't miss out a single detail. I told him about how how my mother died which was from breast cancer. And how I have been fending for myself ever since.

"Why didn't you call me earlier? Why didn't you mother call us?" Gordon questioned.

"I don't know. I was told to opened the letter only when I found myself alone." I shrugged. Gordon nodded his head and continued driving. A few minutes later we pulled up at a apartment building. Gordon offered to cary my suitcase which I accepted to. Going inside the apartment building I started to get scared. What if they don't want to help me and they kick me out to the street? Gordon opened the apartment door and he hadn't even stepped in when he was attacked by small young boy and a little girl screaming daddy. Gordon picked them both up and motioned me to come on in. I closed the door behind me and fallowed Gordon to the kitchen were the scent of spaghetti filled the room.

"I'm glad your home were having pasta for dinner." said a women behind a stove that didn't bother to turn to look at him. I only guessed that the lady was no other than aunt Barbara. Barbara turned around with a smiled on her face. I was already expecting the worst when Barbara started sobbing.

"Jessie? Jessie is that you?" She sobbed.

My eyes water and I nodded my head. Barbara started to sob in her hands. Barbara opened her arms for me. I ran/walked towards my aunt's extended arms were I was engulfed in a tight embrace. After catching up while eating dinner Barbara asked the most important question.

"So were are you going to be staying?" Barbara asked.

"That's the thing I don't have enough money to rent a place of my own-"

"You can stay here." Gordon offered.

"Really? It would only be for a little while until I find a job and make enough money to rent a place of my own. I don't want to be a disturbance."

"Nonsense!" Gordon and Barbara both answered.

"You're family. You can stay here as long as you want."

I smiled. "Thank you." Yeah, this was a new start.

* * *

_**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and stick on for the rest. I have the whole story written but just cause I do doesn't mean I'm just going to update without knowing if people like my story && for that matter I am very lazy so I will not update is no one is reading it. So if you like PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! After all REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I was up early the next day. I changed into black leggings, a purple button down shirt top with a black leather jacket. For shoes I wore my favorite black combat boots. I was busy finishing breakfast for my new family since that was the least I could do since they weren't letting me pay rent. Aunt Barbara came into the kitchen surprise to find breakfast already made. "What's this?" She asked surprised. "Breakfast." I said as I poured coffee in a coffee mug for my aunt. I handed the coffee to my aunt who gladly took it. "Well, I should be on my way. I'm going to go look for jobs." I said kissing my aunt on the cheek before grabbing my purse. "Be careful." Barbara said. I nodded my head and left the apartment.

I couldn't believe it. I've been to 5 places already and they all turned me down. Well, at least the last place I went to said they knew a place that was hiring. Apparently, the place was called Wayne Enterprise they were looking for a private secretary for the billionaire owner Bruce Wayne. I decided to make that my last stop for the day. Then, I will permanently give up for the day. So, I hopped on a bus that would take me there. The bus was sort off empty which was fine by me since I prefer not so packed public places. I took a seat in the middle of the bus near the window. I started praying in my head that Wayne Enterprise hires me. As I opened my eyes the bus came to a stop. There was somebody standing right in front of the bus. "What the fuck." I said under my breath. The man looked like a clown but not your typically clown. This clown looked evil. He had an evil grin on his face and evil eyes. He wore a purple suite with a green vest under his suit jacket. The man wasn't alone he had other followers but they wore a clown mask. The bus driver started beeping the horn impatiently. "Come on move it you freak!" For some reason I felt like that was a very, very bad idea on his part.

The clown looking man evil grin started to get wider. He started moving towards the entrance of the bus. With his finger he forced the automatic doors opened. He got on board and his followers followed. At first I thought it was some psycho putting up a show but when I saw the gun that the clown pulled out and pointed at the bus driver right on his temples I knew shit got real.

"Drive." He commanded with a frown. The bus driver did what he was told and started driving. "Good." He said putting emphasis on the d and grinning once again. The clown man turned to look at the bus people. "Now," he began removing his gun from the bus driver and handing it to one of his followers. "You all should consider yourself lucky. For you have been chosen to be in a spectacular." The man started to laugh hysterically and madly. I got annoyed and rolled my eyes and sighted loudly. The clown man stop laughing abruptly and focused on me. "Do you have some were you need to be at?" The man questioned me. "Thought you will never ask. I do have some were I need to be at so hopefully this doesn't make me late."

"HA," the man began laughing. "HeeHeeHa." Then his face became serious. He started walking towards me. He sat down next to me and didn't say anything. That is until the left side of my face got slammed to the window. "You're very smart mouthed to be a little weakling." I smirked against the glass. "Let me go and we'll figure out who the weakling is." The man grabbed me by my hair and yanked my head back away from the window. I groaned and tears filled at the corners of my eyes. "You're a feisty one aren't you."

It wasn't a question but that didn't stop me from answering back. I knew I was pushing my luck with this dangerous man but there was no way I was going to be talked down to. "And you're a fucking lunatic." Wrong words. The clown man seethed with furry and was just about to say something when one of his followers interrupted him. "Joker we got company."

Joker? How couldn't I have know? I remembered seeing him in the TV when they had captured him and sent him to Arkham Asylum. He must have escaped. The Joker got up and dragged me with him by my hair. We saw the red, white, and blue flashing of the police sirens. Oh, by the way if you're asking yourself why nobody helping me let me remind you that this is Gotham nobody cares about anyone but themselves. The top of his lips curled in disgust. "Always in the way." The Joker mumbled. I didn't know why but all of a sudden I felt brave. Maybe it was because I knew I was going to die here or because the police were here either way I felt brave. I reached behind my head and started to claw at the Joker's hand so that he could release my hair. When that didn't work I stomped on his shoes with all my might. He released me but he threw me on the bus filthy floor. I landed face down but my hands broke the fall. I was grabbed by my hair again and pulled up to my feet. This time a knife was being pressed on my neck. I whimpered from the close contact. The Joker laugh like a maniac. He removed the knife from my neck and positioned the knife by my mouth. The Joker cackled at my frightened face. "Why so serious?" I started to move my face away from the knife.

"Come here." He said grabbing my head harder. "Hey! Look at me." I gave up my fight and let the Joker do as he please. I didn't want to say it but he had scars on either side of his face that frightened me. "Oh, you look nervous. Is it the scars? You want to know how I got 'em?" I breathed heavily. "So I had a wife. She was beautiful, like you. Who tells me I worry too much. Who tells me I ought to smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks. One day, they carve her face. And we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again. I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So I stick a razor in my mouth and do this-" the Joker mimics slicing his mouth open with his tongue. "-to myself. And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves. Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling!"

All of a sudden from the corner of my eyes I see dark figure breaks in through a window. When I catch a good look at him I automatically recognize him as Batman. Boy, was I happy to see him! The Joker removed the knife from my face and grinned when he saw Batman. "Bat brain! It so nice to see you!" The Joker lied.

"Joker let these people go they innocent." Batman said in a raspy deep voice. I kneed one of the Joker's follower in the groin and once again stomped hard on the man holding me by my hair. He released me and I ran as fast as I can away from the Joker and his goons. I trips half way and fell face down right at Batman's feet. I looked up at Batman to see him looking down at me. Batman helped me up and hid me behind him. I haven't notice but during that whole commotion the Joker had escaped with his goons. Batman turned to face me. "Are you okay?" I simply nodded my head and in a blink of an eye Batman disappeared the same way he came in.

After the Batman left the cops told us to vacant the bus then they questioned us. "Officer I don't know how many times you want me to repeat myself-"

"Jessie!" Gordon speed walked towards me and the cop who kept asking me the same questions over and over. Gordon told the officer he'll take it from here and that he knew me. Gordon gave me a hug and cupped my face. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yes I'm fine." I reassured him. "Come on I'll take you home." I shook my head no. "I have an interview." Gordon was shocked. "Jessie you're life was just in danger-"

"But this is my only chance to get a job." Gordon choose not to argue with me and instead offered me a ride.

Arriving at the Wayne Enterprise tower I told Gordon that I'l take a cab back home. I walked in the tower and automatically was awe struck. Everything was so fancy and what not. I walked up to the information desk and cleared my throat to catch the receptionist attention. "Yes?" She asked in a monotone voice. "I'm here for the secretary interview." I said with a smile. The receptionist sighted. "Take the elevator to the last floor." I nodded my head and headed towards the elevator.

**BRUCE POV**

I had just entered the tower when my attention was directed to the short haired brunette talking to the receptionist. I recognized her but from where? Then it hit me. She was the girl on the bus. The girl with does blue eyes that lured me in when she looked at me. But why is she here? I made his way towards the information desk. When the receptionist saw me she stood up and smiled from ear to ear. "Good after noon Mr. Wayne!" I gave her a grin. "Who was the lady that was just here?" The smile on the receptionist disappeared. "She came here asking for the new secretary position. If you ask me I highly doubt she's gonna get it. There's tons of girls that came way before her-"

"Thank you." I said cutting her off and walked away towards the elevator. I got off the elevator at the last floor. I saw Mr. Herbert the one in charged of all the hiring. By the looks of it I could tell that he was annoyed by all the giggling girls wanting to get the job. I saw the girl from earlier sitting in a chair her face buried in a book. From the looks of it I could tell it was _Gone with the Wind_. I ducked behind a few objects not wanting to catch the attention of any unwanted people. Safely inside my office I called Mr. Herbert. "Yes, Mr. Wayne?" Herbert said rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes.

"How's the hiring going?" I asked. "Well, if you're asking if theirs anyone that does not want to work and just sit around to look at you then were doing great." I smirked. It's not my fault I got great looks. "Tell them all to go home." I stood up from my chair and walked towards my glass window that out looked were the girls were sitting. "All accept her." I pointed at the girl from earlier.

**JESSIE POV**

Mr. Herbert stood in front of us and cleared his throat. "You may all go home. We have found someone." My heart dropped. I watch as girls started crying and some get angry. "Please leave the tower in peace." Herbert said. I sighted and got up also. "All accept you." Herbert looked like he was pointing at me so I looked around to see if he was talking to me. I notice that it was me he was speaking to since everybody had got in the elevator and left. "You start tomorrow." Herbert told me then he handed me a stack of paper. "Hand this in by tomorrow." Mr. Herbert turn to leave. "Mister." I called. "Yes?"

"Thank you!"

"Don't thank me. I wasn't the one who picked you." With that Herbert left.

I stood there dumb struck. I looked at the papers in my hand. Wow, theirs a lot paper!"Can I help you with something?" Jessie looked up and wished she hadn't. Blue eyes met chocolate brown eyes. So handsome. His brown hair was jelled back. And he looked so sexy in his black Armani suit. The man gave me a heart throbbing smile. "Are you alright?" My hands went weak and I drop all my papers. "Shit." I murmured and dropped to my knees to collect my papers. "Let me help you." The man chuckled. "No, I got it." The man ignored me and still helped me out.

"I'm so sorry. I'm very clumsy." The guy just laughed. "We all have our days. Weren't you that girl that was just in the bus incident?" He asked. I frowned. "Don't remind me." He looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry." I stop collecting the papers. "No, I don't mean it in a-" He handed me the last of the papers and said. "I understand." He stood up then helped me up. "What's your name?"

"Jessie. Jessie Bennett." I said extending my hand out. "Bruce Wayne." He said shaking my hand my eyes grew the size of plates. "It's so very nice to meet you! I look forward into working with you Mr. Wayne." Bruce smirked. "Same here."

* * *

_**AN: Picture of how Jessie looks like is up on my profile go take a look. REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!**_


	3. Chapter 3

I was up early the next morning. I took a shower and brushed my teethe. I changed into a black knee length pencil skirt, a white button down shirt and over it I wore a black women's suit jacket. I combed my hair letting it fall into it's usual wavy mess. I grabbed the papers Mr. Herbert gave me to fill out. They were all fill out and ready to be handed in. Before I left the apartment I made a note and pin it on the refrigerator with a magnet for my Aunt to see. I decided to take a cab to work since I was going to be late if I took public transportation. Besides it would be a bad first impression if I came in late on my first day on the job.

Reaching Wayne Enterprise I paid the taxi then proceeded inside the building. As I walked towards the elevator my black platform pumps made noises on the black marble making every person turn to look my way. It wasn't the attention I wanted but it was out of my control. The receptionist from yesterday that was sitting in her usual spot in the information desk looked at me then made face of disgust. What have I done to her?

As I walked I notice the elevator was going to close it's doors so I hurry my steps and just as I was getting close the elevator's doors shut right on my face. I moved back dumb struck and a bit annoyed. I knew the people inside saw me therefore they could of hold the door for me. Talk about being rude. I pressed the down button and waited.

**BRUCE POV**

I had just walked into the building when I saw Jessie running towards the elevator. She was getting close to it but the doors close right in front of her face. I notice she was a little annoyed by the way she move back and by the way she pressed the down button with an attitude. I smirked and decided to join her.

**JESSIE POV**

"Rough morning?" A voice said behind me right by my ear. I turned around startle. It was just Bruce. I let out a relived sight. "You scared me." I said catching my breath. Bruce stood back and furrowed his eyebrows. "Wasn't my intention." I smiled. "It's fine." I looked up and notice that the elevator was coming back down. "Are you nervous for your first day?" Bruce asked. I thought for a minute. "Was. Not anymore." Bruce just smiled. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I stepped inside a long with Bruce.

Now I was nervous. I was going to be riding the elevator with my boss. Better worse he was very - no extremely gorgeous. It was so eye blinding. It was like he had stepped out of the latest Armani magazine. It was awkward in the elevator. It was silent except for the soft instrumental music playing. Which is very annoying. I looked at Bruce from the corner of my eyes and noticed that he was checking me out. I started to feel a bit uncomfortable but at the same time I felt good.

**BRUCE POV**

It was quite in the elevator. Jessie looked a bit nervous witch made me nervous. I wonder what she was thinking about. Me eyes slowly started to go down Jessie's back and landed at her ass. She had a nice ass not too big not too small. It was just something nice to hold on to. She also had nice waist nice and slim.

**JESSIE POV**

The elevator doors opened and me and Bruce stepped out. "Jessie come with me." Bruce told me. "Uh, but Mr. Herbert is going to show me around." I said. "Well, I'm going to do it." Bruce told me. "I figured if you're going to be MY personal secretary. I thought I should show you how I like things done and not have someone else do it." Bruce said. I nodded my head and followed him to his office. Inside Bruce's office I started to look around. It was very spacious and he had the most amazing view of Gotham City. I was interrupted by Bruce clearing his throat. I turned around and saw that he was having trouble getting out of his suit jacket. "I'm sorry." I said as I put all my stuff down on a chair. I started helping Bruce out of his jacket. The material felt so nice and rich in my hands. I knew it was expensive. I rid Bruce of the jacket and hanged it up cautiously on a coat hanger as if it was glass.

"I'm sorry it's just that does things can be quite tricky to get out off." Bruce told me as he took a seat on his office chair. "It would be great if you could help me with that." I smiled. "Of course!"

Bruce gave me this million dollar smile that almost made me want to faint. "You can take a seat." I did as I was told and sat in one of the leather chairs. "Now, I'll try to make your job as simpler as I can-"

"Please don't. I actually prefer to EARN my paycheck not just have it." I told him. If I just have a check and I feel as if I didn't work to earn it then I'll start feeling lazy and I don't like that.

Bruce looked a bit taken back by the way his eyebrows shot up then relax. "Interesting. Well, you would be in charged of making any type of appointments, meetings, etc."

"No matter what it is?" I asked.

"No matter what it is. You'll write it down. Now, how good are you at making apology letters?"

I grinned. How good was I? I was great. There was a time in my life when I had a hard time breaking up with boyfriends so I just wrote them apology letter. I know I'm a coward. "I'm great at it."

"Good because you will be writing a lot of those. Also, you will go with me to meetings. Your job is to take notes because God knows I have a short attention span and I will probably zone out."

Aw, he just like a little kid! After Bruce was done explaining to me the way things work around here. He let me go to my desk which was right outside his office. He could literally watch me all day thanks to his glass walls. I took a seat on my new desk and started to organize it. Later I would start bringing in stuff to decorate it and make it pretty but for right now I just better start on making calls and making appointments.

* * *

_**AN: && here is another chapter thanks for the people who review! Also, if anyone knows of someone who could edit my stories I would appreciate it. As you my see grammer and punctuation isn't my best skill -_- But for now I'm sorry for the horrible use of grammer && punctuation. REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks into working at Wayne Enterprise and I feel like the life was being drained out off me. I had to wake up early in the morning take public transportation to work. Then as soon as I got there I had to answer calls, make appointments, schedule meeting places, go to meetings, make notes, and worst of all send flowers and gifts to Bruce's lovers. I just couldn't take it! But what kept me from quitting was the pay. Three days ago I got my own little place not too far from aunt B and uncle Gordon. The crime rate was a bit higher but at least that meant the rent was lower. It wasn't much just an apartment. I'm still buying furnisher. So far I have a bed, a TV, a small glass dining table with chairs, and a table to put the TV on. Oh, I couldn't wait till my place is fully decorated and feeling more like a place to live than a dump.

Anyways I had just walked into work when Bruce called me into his office from the headset that I am suppose to wear at all times in the office. Thru the headset I could answer calls without having to actually pick the phone up. It's so cool! Anyways I removed my red trench coat and went inside Bruce office. "Yes Mr. Wayne?" I said with a smile. Bruce got up from his desk with a white box in his hands and sat on the edge of his desk. "Jessie we went over this. You can call me Bruce." He said with a sight. Indeed he has but I refuse to call him Bruce in a work place. "I understand but this is work and I don't think-"

"Then how about when we are alone like now." He said. Damn, he's very smart. "Fine." Bruce smiled. "Here I got you something." Bruce said handing me the white box. I took it with a smile on my face. I opened the lid and first thing I saw was a white Iphone. I gasped. Then I looked up at Bruce. "Bruce I can't take this." I said handing the box back to Bruce. He frowned and refused to take it back. "Why not?"

"Because I can't." I said. "I appreciate it but I can't accept this."

Bruce stood up with a grin and sat back down on his chair. "Just take it. You need it for work related issues, personal issues and whatever. I can't tell you how many times I've tried to get a hold of you but I can't because I remember that you don't have a phone." Damn, now I felt guilty. "I will cover all expenses."

I frowned at him. "Oh, no you don't! You can't just buy me a phone and then just expect me to at least not pay for it!"

"Well, it's not like you can afford it."

That may be true. Damn, you Bruce Wayne!

"Listen, why can't you just thank me for it like a normal person?"

I sighted. "Thank you." I said. "Really. I actually was in the need of a phone."

Bruce gave me his heart throbbing smile. "I know... Now if I could just buy you a car-"

"Don't even think about it." Bruce laughed and I just giggled. I left his office and went back to my desk were the phone was already bursting with calls.

Finally it was time to get off work I had taken the last call and then shut off the line completely. I took my headset off and locked it my drawer a long with the office laptop. I stretched on my chair and watched as Bruce was also getting ready to leave. So I got up and went into his office and grabbed his suit jacked off the coat rack to help him put it on. Once Bruce was inside his jacket I helped him adjust it so he looked nice. "Jessie." Bruce said as I adjusted his collar. "Uhm?"

"I want you to come to a fundraiser I'm hosting for Harvey Dent." Bruce said as I started to fix his tie.

"Oh, that guy from the TV the one who locked up a bunch of people from the organize crime?" I asked not really interested.

"Yeah, him. You don't think his like a hero?" Bruce asked.

I stood back and scoffed. "Not at all. Yeah, I'm happy he is putting bad people away but he is no Batman."

Bruce eyes widen. "You think Batman is a hero?"

I gave Bruce the craziest look. "Uh duh. He save me from the Joker. Now that's a hero."

Bruce grin. "Anyways, the party is to honor him for the good thing his done for Gotham." Bruce said.

Nah, I didn't feel like going. "Thing is-"

"It wasn't a question it's an order."

I sighted. "Fine. When is the damn thing?"

"Saturday."

That's two days from now! "I would have appreciate it if you told me sooner. Ya' know."

"Yeah, but I forgot." Bruce said laughing.

I decided to take the train home today since I wanted to actually take my time going home. It has always been like this with me and Bruce. It was like we hit it right off the bat. He was always teasing me and always making me laugh. And sometimes making me angry when he got lazy with his own work. I guess I was starting to like him because I found myself staring at him a lot thru his glass wall. Thank God they were there! Today was a chilly night and I couldn't wait for the train to get here. There wasn't much people waiting for the train today which made it a bit scary. I saw the train's light approaching and I started to feel relived that is until a hand was put over my mouth and I was being dragged out off the train station and into the dark night. I was tossed inside a white van and that's when I saw my captor. The Joker.

"YOU!" I said with anger. The Joker grin. "You missed me?" I scoffed. "As if." I started checking out my nails as if they were the most important thing at the moment. "What do you want now? Don't you have a bank to go rob or something?" The Joker grabbed me by my jaw and got in my face. "You're very smart mouth. Aren't you scared of me?" I shook my head no since I couldn't talk. "We ought to change that." The Joker took out his knife and pressed it on my neck. I froze and gulped. "Not so brave now?" He said then started laughing like a maniac. The van stop and the door was opened. The Joker got out and got me out then put the knife back by neck. That's when I notice we were at a bank. What kind of bank still is open at night? "Today you're going to be my hostage. You should consider yourself lucky!"

We walked inside and the Joker's goon start shooting the ceiling to catch everyone's attention but all they got was people screaming and throwing themselves to the floor. The Joker looked around and saw everyone at the ground already. "Good I don't have to tell you to get on the ground. This would all be done quickly if someone opens the safe." Nobody got up. "Or I will kill her and then start killing each and everyone one of you." Somebody got up with the keys. "You know I notice that I get more reaction when I make threats." The Joker told me. I just rolled my eyes. I thought the Joker was actually going to pull this off that is until someone set the alarm off. The Joker got pissed and threw me in the hands of one of his goons. "WHO DID IT?" The Joker yelled.

No one answered. "I will kill each and everyone of you if you don't tell me who did it." The Joker yelled. One man started panicking. "He did it." He said pointing at one of the bank worker who was right by a desk. "You asshole! Now he's going to kill us both!" The Joker grinned evilly and sliced the man's throat. Me and a few other screamed then I started trashing around in my captors hands. The Joker went up to the snitch and pointed a gun to his head. "But why?" The man said scared. "Because no one likes a snitch." Then the Joker shot two bullets in his head. The Joker grinned and put his gun away then he came back and tried to grab me but I kicked him. The Joker laughed crazily then slapped me so hard that even the man holding me lost grip and I fell to the floor. The Joker grabbed me by my hair and pulled my head back exposing my neck. He place the bloody knife on my neck I thought he was going to kill me but instead Batman came crashing in and flung the Joker off me. Then, started fighting the Jokers men. While he was fighting the Joker got away. He got away empty handed.

Batman came up to me then picked me up bridal style. Then he took me outside. Batman felt so hard under all that gear but it felt nice. I laid my head on his chest I could just fall as sleep. All of sudden I felt sick and I threw up on the ground. Batman put me down and disappeared just as Uncle Gordon reached us. This time nobody asked me questions they must have guessed how sick I felt after seeing someone being killed right before my eyes. Uncle Gordon drove me back to my apartment. "You sure you don't want to stay with us?" He asked. I shook my head no. "I want to be alone I'm sorry." I said. Uncle Gordon understood and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Take care." I smile and exited his car and waved him off.

Inside my apartment I took a shower then dressed in my PJ's. I heard my new cell phone ring and I read on the caller ID Bruce so I picked up. "Hello?" I said tired.

**BRUCE POV**

After Jessie threw up I immediately knew that that was her first witness homicide. I knew because it was the same for me. She looked so pale and so sick. I wanted to talk to her but then I remember I was in Batman form so I had to go. I called her as soon as I got home. The phone ring 4 times before she picked up I could hear the sleep in her voice. "Hello." She said. "Jessie I saw the news? How are you feeling? Are you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine just a little sick." She chuckled. "Was that all you called for? I must be loved." I blushed. I will admit it I like her. I liked her since the day I met her. "Stay home tomorrow." I could hear the protest coming. "But-"

"It's not a suggestion it's an order."

Jessie sighted "Fine."

* * *

_**AN: On my profile I have posted the outfits for Jessie all you have to do is click on the word Polyvore on my PROFILE && look for The Dark Knight. Remember if anyone wants to edit my horrific grammer && punctuation please PM me && let me know! REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Since I had the day off I overslept. Every inch of my body hurt like hell. I didn't know why. All I knew is that it felt like I have been running all day for a whole entire month. Maybe that was my body way of telling me to start jogging. But I'll just shut it up with some chocolate. I got up from my bed because I remember I didn't have an outfit for the party Bruce invited me to. So I figure I might as well go shopping. I forced myself out of bed and into the shower. Were I rejuvenate myself. I wrapped a towel around my body then brushed my teethe. I came back into my room and decided to wear skinny jeans, a Rolling Stone t-shirt, and my warm UGG's moccasins. I wrapped my hair in a messy bun slipped on my leather jacket and grabbed my phone off the charger and dialed up Aunt Barbara's number.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey aunt B is me Jessie."

"Oh, hello Jessie. Is this a new phone you're calling me from?"

"Yes it is. My boss got it for me." I said. I could hear the smile forming on her face. "It's for work."

"Yeah, okay."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways can you come to the mall with me? I'm in the desperate need of a dress."

"Sure. I'll pick you up."

Me and Aunt B went to four different department store and none of the dress satisfy me. We decided to go into the last store and look around. Every dress I looked at I didn't like. I was starting to give up. Why must I be a difficult person?

"Oh, honey look at this one." Aunt B said excitedly.

I sighted. "Aunt B for the last time I'm not wearing no feathery dress-" I fell in love with the dress in aunt Barbara's hands. It was red dress with silver rhinestones going from the shoulder and back. The dress was also an open back dress. "I love it!" Aunt B gave me dress and pushed me into the changing room. "Try it on."

And so I did try it on. And I loved the way it looked on me. It was perfect. I turned around to see how my back looked like and notice that my stars tattoo was showing. Yes, I had tattoo. Oh, sue me. I was young and I wanted to rebel a bit. Anyways it wasn't much just shooting starts coming down the back of my neck. I still like it. "Jessie? I want to see the dress." Aunt B called from outside. I opened the door and stepped out. Aunt B squealed "Oh, you look smoking hot. Turn around." And so I did turn around and when she saw my tattoo she gasped. "I didn't know you had a tattoo." I squinted. "Not _A_ tattoo. I have 2 more." Aunt B made a shock face but then she laugh. "You and your mother are the same. Now, you do know that dress demands for attention? You're going to be sticking out like a sore thumb." I turn to look at myself in the full length mirror. "I'll take the risk."

The next day at work everyone was up my ass. They were asking me if I was okay, if I needed someone to talk to etc, etc. As soon as I took my seat on my desk Mr. Herbert slammed stack a folders on my desk making me jump. "The work you missed." And with that he left. I stare at the stacks of folder. _I will never finish_ I thought. I put my headset on and winced as I turned my line on. The phone started ringing crazier than ever. I had so many emails I had to get back to. I also had angry pass lovers of Bruce yelling at my ear. "Look I'll tell Mr. Wayne that you called and if he wants to take you out-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _IF_? I'M A FUCKING VICTORIA SECRET MODEL-" I let the bitch rant on while I examined my nails. My head shot up when I saw Bruce tapping on his glass window trying to get my attention when he did he told me to came here with his finger.

"Yeah, okay. I'm sorry that you feel that way," I said as I got up from my seat and headed to Bruce's office. "But I'm not Dr. OZ. If you'll like I can schedule an appointment for you to go see him." The girl grunted angrily and hang up. I sighted. Women. I swear I need my personal secretary to answer calls like this for me.

"Who was that?" Bruce asked. I glared at him. "Who do you think? Ms. I'm a fucking Victoria Secret model no one ever says no to me."

Bruce laughed. "That's a long name. Just send her flowers or something."

I sighted. "Oh, Bruce sometimes it's not that simple."

Bruce examined my face. "What's you're problem?"

"Everything." I said. And it's true. The Joker is my problem, my rent is my problem, my half empty apartment is my problem, Bruce's crazy past lovers are my problems. The list goes on. Bruce didn't seem like he understood.

"Then just fuck it."

I laughed. "No, I can't just 'fuck it'. Unlike you I can't just send flowers to my problems and hope for the best. Anyways what do you need me for?"

"I have a friend that's going to be coming in any minute just send her in." I nodded my head.

"What's her name?"

"Rachel Dawes."

"Oh, I have heard of her. Isn't she the fiancé of Harvey Dent and the District Attorney?" Out of nowhere Bruce face soften with pain. Was that love I saw in his eyes? "Yes." I decided to ask no more and instead left his office. I sat back down on my chair and watched as Bruce close all the blinds so I couldn't look inside his office. Was he angry at me? My thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. I answered it with a simple touch to my headset. Cool, huh? "Wayne Enterprise."

"Jessie?" It was Aunt B. "Aunt B how many times do I have to tell you not call my work phone?"

**BRUCE POV**

I watched as Jessie left my office without another word. For some reason I wanted her to stay but I felt like that was a bit selfish. I wanted her to listen to my problems. I wanted her to give me a hug just so I can smell her scent. Rachel always put me in a bad mood. Not in a mean way but sort of a sad mood. I love her but she couldn't accept me because of Batman. I understood. It was never meant to be. I got up to close my blinds because I just wanted to be left alone. I notice as Jessie watched me do it and I could see a confused look on her face then her phone rang. I wanted to listen to her voice even if it wasn't for me. So I picked up the phone and listened in to her conversation.

"Aunt B how many times do I have to tell you not call my work phone?"

"I'm sorry Jessie I just had to tell you that I found really nice heals for the dress you bought."

Jessie's voice changed completely. "Really?! Are they sexy?"

"Very."

Jessie giggled. "Get them for me I'll pay you back."

"Nonsense. Let me spoil you Jessie. You never let anyone spoil you. You should start letting people spoil you."

Her Aunt was right. Jessie should let people spoil her more often she deserves that much.

"Fine I'll let YOU spoil me. No one else."

"So how about that sexy boss of yours?"

"Aunt B! You can't talk like that." From the little cracks of my blinds I saw as Jessie looked around her to see if it was okay to talk. "I think he's mad at me."

I wasn't.

"Why?" Her Aunt asked.

"I think because I brought up that Rachel Dawes is engaged to Harvey Dent."

It hurts when you say it like that.

"Why?"

"I don't know!" Jessie sounded a bit frustrated. "I think he's in love with her."

"How do you feel about that?"

I held the phone tighter to my ear I didn't want to miss what she said.

"Well, I feel as if I shouldn't be angry-"

She's angry?

"Aunt B I have to go. Get me does shoes. Love you." Then she hang up. I hang up also. Why was Jessie angry that I love Rachel? Was she jealous? Did you like me? So she refers to me as her sexy boss? So many questions and not enough answers.

**JESSIE POV**

Rachel Dawes was such a gorgeous lady. No wonder Bruce loved her. If I was a guy I would love her myself. Rachel smiled at me and it almost blinded me. God, even her smile is perfect. "So you're Bruce new secretary. You're very pretty." I'm pretty? I look like a rag doll compared to you. "Thank you." I said. "Are you going to Harvey's fundraiser?" She asked. "Yes I am." Rachel smiled. "Good I hope we can talk." I nodded my head. "Sure."

Bruce opened his office door and they gave each other a hug and a kiss on the cheek. If I wasn't myself and I didn't know what I know now I would have guess they were going out. Bruce closed the door behind him and didn't even bother to look at me. Yeah, he was definitely pissed at me. They talked for hours I was even done with checking the stack of folders that Mr. Herbert brought to my desk. All Bruce needed to do was sign them. When they were done Bruce walked Rachel to the elevator. Again he didn't even look at me but Rachel waved bye. I spied them as they walked and examined how Bruce carried himself around her. He was nervous most of the time. I think Bruce asked her something important but Rachel replied with a sad no. Then Bruce gave her a kiss on the top of her forehead then she got on the elevator. I stopped spying and instead started to gather my things since it was time to go.

As Bruce walked passed my desk he stop. "You're leaving?"

"Yes. It's time for me to go." I pointed to the stack of papers on my desk. "Those need to be sign." Bruce nodded his head. "Would you like me to take them to your office?"

"Yes please." Then he went inside his office. I finished putting on my trench coat before picking up the heavy stack of papers and taking it to Bruce office. I placed the papers on his desk and notice that Bruce was standing by the window looking at Gotham City with a glass of scotch in his hand his back towards me. "Do you need anything?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Then I'll be going." I turned then left his office. What a bad way to end a long work day.

* * *

_**An: So I have read your reviews && someone had said that they wish Jessie is not a dammsel in disstress. I am really sorry to this person because I'm not going to lie Jessie is a kind of a dammsel in this stress BUT she's a very bold girl so you're going to see her getting very smart with the Joker && other stuff that I won't say because it would ruin the story ;)**_

**_Remember: I have posted my imagination of how Jessie looks like on my profile just click on her name && a new tab/window will open with a picture. The same for her outfits just click on Polyvore when you see it (Note: make sure you are clicking the RIGHT story)_**

**_REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!_**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I spent most of my day getting ready. By the time it was 8 I was already dressed and ready to go. My hair was wrapped up in a neat up do with some strands of hair curled and out. I picked up my clutch off my new glass coffee table that I got today and opened it to make sure I had everything that I needed like my phone, house key, cash, and emergency makeup. I heard two car beep and I knew Uncle Gordon was outside.

Uncle gordon drove me to Bruce penthouse were the party was being held. I said goodbye to Uncle Gordon and he told me to call him if anything happened. I went inside the building and the man reminded me that Bruce penthouse was on the last floor then he took my coat. He held his breath when he looked at my bare back and I just smirked then walked towards the elevator that was already waiting for me.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened revealing a crowd of rich people talking. Some turn my way to see who was the new addition to the party. When they notice it was nobody important they just went on to their business while other just stared. I got out of the elevator and quickly blended into the crowd. I was so nervous. My mouth was going dry and I was starting to sweat.

"Champagne?" I heard a British accent say. I turned and grabbed two. I gulped the first one and placed it back on the tray and actually sipped the second one. "Thank you." I said. The man looked pleased. "You're welcome." I expected the man to walk off but instead he stood there. "May I advise you to be yourself. Remember, they love money so pretend like you own a gold mine and you're in the club." I giggled I actually felt good. "Thank you, er."

"Alfred. I'm Bruce's butler." He said.

"Oh, Alfred you're more than Bruce's butler." Rachel said as she came our way. "You're like his father figure."

I chuckled "Rachel you look lovely." Alfred told her. She indeed look lovely. "Thank you Alfred. Where's Bruce?" I shrugged but as soon as she said that the sound of a helicopter filled the room. Then out of the helicopter came Bruce looking handsome and sharp in his designer suit with an entourage of good looking women. Why doesn't it surprise me. Then, the women left to chat with the other guests. "He sure knows how to make an entrance," I said under my breath. I guess it was loud enough for both Alfred and Rachel to hear because they both agreed. "I'll say." Alfred said.

"Sorry I'm late, glad you started without me. Where's Rachel?" Bruce asked with his sexy smile. Rachel grunted beside me and walked towards him. Bruce grinned when he saw her and rambled on. "Rachel Dawes, my oldest friend. When she told me she was dating Harvey Dent I had one thing to say ... the guy from those god-awful campaign commercials?" I noticed the light blush that appeared on Dent's face, poor guy. "'_I believe in Harvey Dent'_. Nice slogan, Harvey. Certainly caught Rachel's attention. Then, I started paying attention to Harvey, and all he's been doing as our new District Attorney, and you know what? I believe in Harvey Dent. On his watch, Gotham can feel a little safer. A little more optimistic. So get out your checkbooks and let's make sure he stays where all of Gotham wants him-" he raised his glass in a toast "all except the criminals of course. To the face of Gotham's bright future, Harvey Dent!" Everyone raised their glass and said "To Harvey Dent!" I smiled and took a sip of my glass.

I watched as Bruce made his way around the penthouse greeting and shaking peoples hands until he eventually found me. "Jessie! I'm glad you came."

I smiled, "Well, it's not like I had no other choice." Bruce grinned, "I was just kidding about having to come."

My smile dropped, "If we weren't in public I would choke you with this glass." Bruce laughed, "Can we go outside for some fresh air?"

I nodded my head and sat my glass down at a passing by waiter. I let Bruce lead me to the balcony when we got there he lean against the railing. I place my hands on it feeling the cool metal underneath my hands. I looked up at the night sky and notice the there was a bunch of stars out. "It's so beautiful." I commented. "I disagree." My head snapped to look at Bruce. "I see something more beautiful." I swallowed and stood up straight. Bruce came towards me one hand snaked around my bare back while the other he used to lift my chin up. "Jessie I-" I backed away from Bruce as soon as I notice Rachel standing by the balcony doorway. "Hey Rachel." I said. Bruce turned around to look at her.

"I didn't know I was interrupting something I-" I smiled "It's fine." Rachel stepped out of the doorway and came towards us. "I would like to talk to Bruce. If you don't mind." I shook my head no and left the two alone.

I stood by a table filled with champagne glasses and watched Bruce and Rachel talk. There was something about those two. I could tell by the way they both carried themselves. The way they look into each others eyes was like if they were looking into each other souls. I was so jealous. "I don't think they'll be a couple again." My head snapped to look at Alfred who was re-filling his tray of champagne. "They dated?" Alfred nodded his head. "Yes, for a long period of time but theirs nothing there no more. They're good friends and Bruce respects that." I turned to look at them again. Then, looked back at Alfred "I'm Jessie by the way." Alfred chuckled "I know." I was going to ask him how but the elevator door ringed and he disappeared.

I searched the crowed but all I saw was the top of peoples heads. Damn, my short features. I saw people gasp and back away but from what? Then I heard it.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We are tonight's entertainment!" Joker. I watched behind some dude as he examined every single face while he drank some champagne then break the glass by tossing it on the floor. Smooth. "I have one question. Where is Harvey Dent?"

No one answered and because no one answered he started to walk around the room pointing his shotgun at everyone. "You know where Harvey is? You know who he is?" The Joker asked grabbing a man's face. "You know where I can find Harvey? I need to talk to him about something. Just something, a little." The man didn't respond so he turned the man's face away. "I'll settle for his loved ones." The man next to me stood in the Joker's path. "We're not intimidated by thugs!" I looked at the man annoyed. Did he really wanted to die? Did he feel brave? Urgh, these are the type of people that get innocent people dead.

The Joker smiled affectionally "You know, you remind me of my father." In a quick motion the Joker pulled out his switchblade and brought it to the man's mouth.

His smile disappeared "I hated my father!"

An image of the man whose throat the Joker slit crossed my mind and I gasped. I covered my mouth and tried to step away but it was too late. I brought unwanted attention to myself. The Joker pushed the man to the side and several other who were in his way while he tried to get to me.

"Look who it is boys! It's my little kitten!" Who the hell said I was his kitten? The Joker started to circle me while adjusting his hair with his knife. "I didn't expect you here. You don't seem like the type." He said popping the p. "You look lovely."

Out of nowhere I heard Rachel's voice. "Stop it."

Damn it, Rachel stay out of this! The Joker grabbed me by one arm then tossed me into the hands of one of his thugs.

"Well, hello, beautiful. You must be Harvey's squeeze. And you ARE beautiful." Rachel didn't say anything.

"You look nervous. Is it the scars? You want to know how I got 'em?" Not this again. Reluctantly Rachel saved me the trouble of hearing the same babble again. Rachel kneed him in the groin but he just merely laughed it off.

"A little fight in you. I like that." All of a sudden we heard a deep raspy voice.

"Then you're gonna love me." It was Batman! Batman rushed to attacked the Joker. Then everyone started fighting even the thug holding me rushed in for some fun. It was like a free for all. They just kept going at it like gorillas in the wild. Batman looked so strong and mighty. I wonder is that him or his armor. Ugh, not the time.

I took the fact that they were fighting as my cue to hide so I ran as fast as I could to hide but tripped on my dress. I started dragging myself but someone caught me by my ankle. I turned to look who it was and surprise, surprise it was the Joker. The Joker pulled me up and pressed the knife on my neck again but when he saw Rachel he guessed she was better catch and threw me into the hands of a thug again. Then, he grabbed Rachel and shoot one of the penthouse glass window with his shoot gun shattering it to pieces. Then, the Joker held Rachel out the window.

"Let her go!" Batman ordered. Not very smart.

"Very poor choice of words..." And with that he dropped her out the window and Batman jumped after her. The Joker faced the man that he had handed me to the first time and glared at him.

"Why did you let her go?" The man got scared and started stuttering. "B-B-Batman attacked I had to-" the Joker sighted and shot the man his lifeless body thumped on the floor. I gagged and I felt sick all over again.

"You know I'm glad I caught you in time I didn't want to leave without you. You know you're starting to get in the way I'm beginning to think you're stalking me."

I glared at him "Fuck you!" The Joker started laughing scaring me then he grabbed me and started dragging me out the place but I wouldn't go I started screaming instead. What? Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Come on sweetheart don't make this any harder than it should be." I pushed the Joker and managed to get away for like 5 seconds before he grabbed me again by my arm. I was not leaving this place even if it killed me. I dug my heels into the floor and put extra weight on myself.

"I'm not going." I said thru my teethe. I pulled my right hand back and I punched the Joker right on his nose. He staggered back laughing. "The cops are here!" One of the Joker's man warned. The Joker yanked on my arm pulling me closer to him. I felt fingers somewhere around my neck and all I heard from the Joker was.

"I love pressure points."

Then, all went dark.

* * *

_**An: Oh, clift hanger! I hope everyone is enjoying the stories && if you do remember to FAVORITE, FALLOW IT, FALLOW ME (for new stories && chapters) && everything else you can possibly do :) Oh, && if you want to PM to tell me how good of a job I'm doing OR to tell me things I can improve on it will be fine also. EVERYONE IS WELCOME! && if anyone want to EDIT my stories please PM also.**_

**_Remember: I have posted my imagination of how Jessie looks like on my profile just click on her name && a new tab/window will open with a picture. The same for her outfits just click on Polyvore when you see it (Note: make sure you are clicking the RIGHT story)_**

**_REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**JOKER POV**

In the van I watched as the place became smaller and smaller. I hate the fact that I had to leave my little toy behind. I was hoping into playing with her a little more but she wanted to be so difficult. I felt something warm trickle down my nose. I touched it to see what it was and saw it was blood. My blood. I laughed. That girl has a strength. Who would have know? "What do we do about Dent?" One of my followers asked.

I frowned "I'm a man of my word."

He nodded his head "What about the chick? She seems to flip your shit when you see her."

I laughed, "Oh, there is something about her. Sometimes I just want to torture her to the point she kicks and screams. She's just a little extra to keep me occupied. But it will be a matter of time till she also pays." Then, I laughed.

**JESSIE POV**

I felt coldness on my face. I opened my eyes and saw the night sky in a blur so I closed my eyes again. "Where am I? Where's Rachel? Bruce? Batman? Where's the Joker?" I opened my eyes again and all I saw was blurs of figures.

"Rachel is fine. The Joker and Batman are gone. I'm taking you home."

It was Bruce!

"Bruce!" I said happily. I think he was carrying me because I felt warm and like if I was floating.

"Yes, it's me. What's you're address?" I mumbled the address to him and nuzzled my face to his chest. Bruce opened the door to his Porsche and sat me in the passenger seat. My vision got better and notice I had my clutch and coat sitting on my lap. Bruce opened the driver side door and got in and we were off.

It was a long car ride and a very quite it one for that matter. Bruce turned the heat on and I felt good. I strictly kept my eyes out the window I wanted to look at Bruce but I didn't want to make things more awkward than what already is. One thing I did wonder was what Bruce wanted to tell me back at the balcony. "Jessie." I snapped my head to look at Bruce.

"Yes?"

**BRUCE POV**

I had to tell her what I wanted to tell her earlier but how? Jessie looked at me confused her blue eyes sparkle with the street light as we zoom down Gotham.

"I-uh-I-" I looked at her again. She looked so pretty even when her hair was tussled and she looked like she just got a beat down. She looked fragile, breakable, and gorgeous. Not yet. Not now. I had to wait to tell her about the way I felt for her.

"I'm sorry that this happened. I'll try to get better security." Jessie grinned

"I don't even think the U.S Army can keep the Joker down. Besides Batman helped us."

I just smiled.

**JESSIE POV**

If it wasn't for the Batman I think Rachel would have been dead. I wondered who the cape crusader was. "You like him?" I looked away from Bruce and grinned. "Yeah, I think he's awesome! I think people are selfish and don't know how much of a hero he is. He saved my life twice already and I'm sure he would do it again. I think we need Batman as much as we need the air we breath." I turned back to look at Bruce and he was grinning

"What are you smiling at?"

Bruce shook his head, "Nothing."

Bruce dropped me off at my apartment and I wished he could spent the night with me...not in that way thou.

I went inside my apartment building then to my apartment. First thing I did was look at myself in the mirror. My own reflection scared the living piggies out off me. I couldn't believe Bruce was staring at me like this. Ugh, I went to take a shower then dressed in my pajamas which were red plaid pajama booty shorts and a white tank. I wasn't tired so I took a seat on my new couch? Huh. When did this get here? I sat down and notice a note. It said:

_You said I can spoil you - Aunt B_

I giggled I had to call her tomorrow and thank her. I turned my TV on and first thing I saw was the news. What now?

_"A few hours ago the car exploded and ended the life of judge Surillo. The police aren't releasing any information but the streets are covered with these."_

The news reporter held out a playing card... a joker card. I covered my mouth and gasped.

_"We have a new update. Commissioner Leob was killed tonight. He drank acid. We won't go into the details but Gotham will miss him. A massive funeral is to be held in town square."_

I turned the TV off and slumped back on my new couch. I swear one can never guess to what extent the Joker would go to. I got up and went to my room and laid on my bed and fell asleep.

_I was running thru my old town back in Alabama. Ben was chasing me and the Joker's goon were chasing me. I just kept on running all of a sudden my path turned into a deep ditch and I fell in. It was dark and I heard the Joker laughing their was tons of dead body around me. The placed reeked of dead body making me sick. Then, the Joker appeared and placed his bloody knife by my mouth and said "Why so serious?"_

I sprang out off my bed and looked at the clock on my night stand 2:30. I groaned and got up from my bed. I need water. As I walked into my living room I saw a dark figure standing on my porch.

"Wait. What are you doing?" I said getting worried that someone was about to jump off MY porch. The dark figure turned around and I saw it was Batman. I turned red.

"I heard screaming."

I giggled "That was me. I was having a nightmare."

Batman came in closer.

"It was about the Joker." I don't know why I said that last part but it is what it is.

"It was just a nightmare there's nothing to fear." Wow. I actually believe that. We stayed quite. I stared at Batman and he stared at me. Actually, he stared at me from top to bottom. I blushed.

"I should go."

"No!" I blurted out. Batman stop and got closer. "I, uh, wanted to thank you for everything. For saving me ... twice already."

"It's no problem really-"

"No, I want to thank you because I appreciate what you've done to help Gotham City...and myself."

"That's what I do Jessie." I shivered when he said my name it felt good.

"How do you know my name?"

Batman grinned "I know a lot of things."

I giggled, "I still wanted to thank you."

"It's nothing really-" I put my finger on his lips.

"No, like this."

I stood on my tipy toes and kissed him lightly. Bold move I know. Batman was surprise at first but he quickly recovered. He snaked his hands around my waist while the other grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. Oh, I never want this to end. We pulled aways to breath but my lips were met by his once again. He kissed me harder. I moaned as he licked my lips and pressed me to his body. He felt so lovely and his muscle were hard. Our tongue fought for dominance. He won and I gladly accepted defeat. Batman's hand buried into my hair now he had full control of my head. He pulled it a little making me moan. Then, I nibbled on his lips making him groan. With a final kiss he let me go.

"You're welcome." He said and jumped of my porch. I ran to the railing and watched him glide into the night. I went back into my apartment and slid the glass door shut. I touched my lips and I still could feel the tingle sensation of his lips. What a kiss. What a man.

* * *

_**AN: So what do ya'll think? Good? Bad?**_

**_Remember: I have posted my imagination of how Jessie looks like on my profile just click on her name && a new tab/window will open with a picture. The same for her outfits just click on Polyvore when you see it (Note: make sure you are clicking the RIGHT story)_**

**_REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!_**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day I went to work in a good mood. I entered Wayne Enterprise and said good morning to everyone that passed by. Some people were pissed because it was monday but I was loving life at the moment. I went up to the last floor and sat on my desk ready to start my day. I opened my line and waited for phone calls. I got nothing in the first hour. I looked at my phone and frowned. "Is this shit not working?" I asked myself as I turned the thing around like if there was a secret button or something. I placed the phone in it's upright position and sat back on my chair. _What am I suppose to do now?_ There wasn't angry passed lovers calling yelling at my ear. There was no appointments to schedule. It was just quite. I smiled I can get used to this. Bruce abruptly came out of his office and I sat up on my chair.

"Bruce!" Bruce smiled "Good afternoon Jessie."

I just smile.

"I need you in the conference room. Bring your laptop." I got up and picked up my laptop and followed him to the conference room.

Bruce took a seat on the head of the table and told me to seat on his right next to him. I did what I was told and sat down. I had to stand again as soon as important people from Germany came in. I shook their hands and so did Bruce then we took a seat again. Luckily for me Mr. Lucius Fox was here to do most of the talking. Mr. Fox was a very and I mean very intelligent man. Not just with business stuff but apparently with technology issues too. He even fixed my laptop when it got hacked by some person. I took notes as Mr. Fox talked with the people from Germany. Apparently, they were very interested in pairing with Wayne Enterprise. I looked to my right and saw that Bruce dozed off. I groaned. Not again! This guy really needs to get some sleep. What is he doing at night anyways?

"Ms. Bennett." My head snapped to Lucius.

"Yes, Mr. Fox?"

He smiled, "Can you run thru our financial stats with our guests?"

He wanted me to speak?!

"Uh, s-sure." I printed four copies of Wayne's financial stats and handed them out to the guests and to Mr. Fox and kept one for myself.

"As you can see our financial has sky rocked from the passed year and is still going up." I started talking about numbers and statistic and what not. It was crazy because I hated my math with a passion. Mr. Fox would help me out when I got stump on a question and would take over when I didn't know a question. "All in all what I'm trying to say is that Wayne Enterprise is doing better than it has before." I said with a smile. Bruce grinned at me.

When did he wake up?

"Indeed it has."

Anyways, the meeting was over and the Germans said they promised to get back at us. It didn't even matter because we were fine with not having their business but it did look good for the company and it raised popularity. We walked the Germans to the elevator and waited with them till the elevator rang and the doors opened. The Germans bit their farewell to both Bruce and Mr. Fox and one of them grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it. I was disgusted. Not because he was German but because he kissed my hand out of nowhere.

"Thank you for that lovely presentation if I had you as a secretary I wouldn't mind listening to you're voice everyday. Your voice is like music to my ears."

Oh, dear. I noticed that Bruce tensed up and that was my cue tell Casanova to buzz off. I slipped my hand out of his and wiped it on the back of my skirt. Then, I smiled as pleasantly as I could.

"The presentation was part of my job. I was just doing my job really."

But what I really wanted to say is "Touch me and die!"

The man grinned and step inside the elevator. "Till next time sweetheart!" Then, the elevators doors closed.

I stood there dumb struck. Oh, I wanted to shove my foot down his throat so bad.

"That was a lovely presentation." Mr. Fox told me before patting my back. "Keep it up." I grinned and watched him walk off to his office.

I turned to look at Bruce who had a slight frown on his face and looked like he was ready to kill the German man. I don't blame him. "You have a lot of admirers." Bruce said as we walked back to our designated positions.

I chuckled "Not as much as you."

Bruce smirked "I thought you were about to jump into the man's arm."

I gasped in a offended way "Bruce you're offending me. But last time I checked you weren't too happy that he was trying to flatter me."

Bruce jaw clenched "That's because I wasn't."

I stop dead on my tracks and look at Bruce who had stop walking too. "Were you jealous?" Bruce blushed and I giggled. "Trust me Bruce I love my job I'm not going anywhere. Especially not to Germany."

Bruce smiled, "You do?"

I started walking again and so did Bruce. "Yeah, I love every moment of it. To the phone ringing of the hook to the stack of paper sitting on my desk everyday. Hell, I even love picking up the phone and hearing you're past lovers bitch about you not calling them."

I noticed that Bruce's eyes soften at that last part. "Do you think I'm a playboy?"

I stop walking because we already reached my desk. I didn't think he was a playboy he just had he's ways with girls. "It's not your fault you're good looking, Bruce." Bruce sat on the edge of my desk.

"It's the media. Since, they saw a rich billionaire with good looks that is STILL a bachelor they automatically assume I was a playboy. I don't like that kind of reputation. I don't like being called a playboy. Because of that I made Rachel disappointed in me. Because I took up the playboy facade."

Wow, that was a lot to take in. Bruce just opened up to me and I have nothing to say. But it all made sense now.

"I'm sorry I must be boring you-"

"No!" I blurted out. "It's just I have nothing to say. Because it all make sense now. Bruce, to be honest I used to think that you couldn't keep a relationship even if you're life depended on it. Yeah, I know that's mean. But then I remembered something my mother used to say; _no one can speak the words on your lips_. I am no one to judge you, Bruce. Because for all I know you can be the best boyfriend or husband! Who knows?! Believe in yourself Bruce because if you don't stand for something, you'll fall for anything?" Bruce smiled. "You're doing fine."

Bruce got up from my desk because his phone was ringing. "You should get that."

Bruce smiled and disappeared into his office. I sat down on my chair and decided to finish on some late papers that were dropped at my desk. When I was done I sat my pen down and stretched out. Oh, I was so happy that I was finally going home! I started packing up my stuff when Bruce came out of his office and took a seat on top of my desk.

"My desk isn't a chair." I said playfully.

Bruce gave me his million dollar smile. "Can I ask you something?" His tone changed. Then, it hit me he was using his full charm, he wanted something. But what? I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes?" Bruce leaned in intoxicating me with his manly perfume. It was like I was hypnotize.

"You have any plans for this weak? Other than work."

I thought for a minute. "Not really."

Bruce grin got wide. "How would you like to go to dinner with me and maybe a movie?"

My insides turned. I got up and placed both my palms on my desk and lean into Bruce with a grin. "Mr. Wayne are you asking me on a date?" I had to tease him a little. Bruce copied my posture and now we were face to face.

"Only if you're accepting." We stared at each other for a short period of time in silence a smile on each other face. "Then, it's a date!" I sat up and so did Bruce.

"Great. I'll let you know." I nodded my head and watched him walk to his office. Bruce turned and a gave me a smile before walking into his office. Once he was out of ear shot I squealed like a teenage girl. I have a date with Bruce Wayne!

* * *

**_An: Nothing really happened here "/_**

**_Remember: I have posted my imagination of how Jessie looks like on my profile just click on her name && a new tab/window will open with a picture. The same for her outfits just click on Polyvore when you see it (Note: make sure you are clicking the RIGHT story)_**

**_REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!_**


	9. Chapter 9

I officially hate being short. I couldn't believe it! Even with heals I was still short. I came to the funeral with my aunt since she insisted. I really didn't want to go for exactly this reason; I can't see shit! All I see is the top of peoples head. Like why can't they have the tall people to the back and the short people to the front? It seems a lot smarter, right? I think my aunt notice how angry I was because she grabbed my hand and started pushing us thru the crowd. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Getting us a better view." Indeed she did got us a better view because now we were closer to the podium and next to the Honor Guards. "If that Joker guy shows up he's really gonna get it this time." My aunt said in a whisper. She was right the whole place was so tightly packed with cops that I don't even think the Royal Family had that much security. Anyways, I felt safe with all these cops around so I listened to what the Mayor had to say.

"...and as we recognize the sacrifice of these officers, we must remember that vigilance is the price of safety."

The Mayor wrapped up his speech and the Honor Guards step forward and rise their weapons. They fire. Once. Twice. Just when I thought it was over it wasn't the Honor Guards point their gun to the major and I saw him. The Joker. Except normally I wouldn't recognize him because he didn't have his clown make up. They start firing at the Mayor but uncle Gordon got in the way and the bullets hit him. I couldn't see what happened next because the sounds of gun shots filled the place and people started screaming and running. I started running also then I notice I lost track of aunt B so I panicked a little. I was tripped and I fell to the ground. I don't know why but tears started streaming down my face. Someone picked me up aggressively and pointed a gun to my head. One of the Honor Guard was using me as a shield against the cops who were pointing their guns at us. I screamed and begged not to shot.

"Let her go." They ordered angrily. The man refused to let me go and instead dragged me with him. Just when I thought I was going to die the unexpected happen. The Joker marched up to the guy angrily and snatched me out of his hand and threw me to ground. He killed that man then he turned to look at me with a grin then he disappeared. I stayed on the ground shocked. _What just happened?_

One of the cops helped me up and told me that I should go. He didn't have to tell me twice because I sprinted out of there IN HEELS! I got into my aunt's car and found her crying.

"It's okay." I said trying to calm her down. It wasn't okay. "It's going to be alright." It wasn't going to be alright. My aunt looked at me and nodded her head.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Want me to drive?" She nodded her head once again and we switched seats. First, of all let me tell you that I don't have a drivers license their for you should never try this at home. I knew how to drive thou.

The car ride was quite but it's not like I preferred to talk. So many things were going thru my mind that I just didn't even know what to think. I wanted to cry but I had to be strong for my aunt. We reached my aunt's apartment and paid the babysitter. I helped my aunt put my cousins to bed and waited with her to get some news. We were both drinking a hot cup off tea when their was a knock on the door. We both raced to answer it. There were cops outside her door with gloomy faces.

"I'm sorry Barbara." Was all the one officer said.

Aunt Barbara started crying and reached to give me a hug. I let myself be hugged but I couldn't bring myself to hug her back my eyes became watery.

"I'm sorry." The officer repeated. All of a sudden Aunt B let go off me and hatred consumed her face she saw something so I followed her gaze and saw Batman perched in the shadow.

"Are you out there?! Are you?! You brought this on us! This craziness! You did-" I grabbed Aunt B by her shoulder.

"No! Don't you say that!" Aunt B looked at me shocked. I let her go shocked at my own actions then I turned away and pushed passed the cops and ran out off there. Tears streaming down my face. I made it outside and I just ran. I felt like Forrest Gump for a minute when he just ran. Except I had I reason to run for. I was running because I was in distress. Why did she blame Batman? He isn't evil. It wasn't his fault. I kept on running until my feet couldn't take it no more and I dropped to my knees.

I buried my face in my hand and just cried. I must look like a mad women. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder so I shrugged the hand off.

"Fuck off." I said between hiccups.

The person picked me up and hugged me tightly. It was Batman! I wrapped my arms around Batman's neck and let him caress my short hair. I kept crying and he just waited. My cries reduce to small sobs so I pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry my Aunt talked to you that way-"

Batman sighted, "No one else is going to die because of me."

My heart dropped, "W-what are you saying?"

Batman sighted again, "I'm turning myself in," I shook my head. "I have no choice."

I glared at him, "No! You honestly think it's going to stop the Joker from killing?"

"Perhaps not. But I've got enough blood in my hands. I've seen, now, what I would have to become to stop men like him."

A tear escaped my eyes. Batman brushed it away with his thumb and because he did this more tears slipped out, "People are dying, Jessie. What would you have me do?"

I wiped my own tears away. "Endure. Take it. They'll hate you for it, but that's the point of being Batman."

Batman shook his head. I had to say something else to make him understand. "Whose going to save me?" Batman stop shaking his head and lifted my head up with his finger then he kissed me passionately.

"I can't endure this." He said against my lips then he hugged me. "Thank you for not hating me." Then, he disappeared.

* * *

_**An: Uh, oh!**_

**_Remember: I have posted my imagination of how Jessie looks like on my profile just click on her name && a new tab/window will open with a picture. The same for her outfits just click on Polyvore when you see it (Note: make sure you are clicking the RIGHT story)_**

**_REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!_**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Bruce called to tell me to not come in to work today. I decided not to argue with him and just accept it. I still got changed thou. I changed into blue skinny jeans, a black long sleeve shirt with a cream color leather jacket and black platform ankle boots. Then, I went to my kitchen and prepared a bowl of cereal while I watched Jerry Springer. The episode of Jerry Springer was hilarious but I couldn't bring myself to laugh just a few small chuckles escaped my lips. My cell phone rang I looked at the caller ID but saw it was just a strange number. I still picked up.

"Hello?" I said in a bored tone.

"Jessie?" It was Rachel!

"Rachel! How did you get my number?"

"Never mind that. Jessie, do you know Batman is going to turn himself in today?"

I knew but he didn't say when. "No."

Rachel groaned. "Listen I need you to come to the Superior Court they're having a press conference. Get there and fast!" Then, she hanged up.

I stared at my TV screen blankly. Then, I reacted. I grabbed my purse and my apartment key and left my apartment in a blur. I hailed a cab and gave them the address.

I reached the press conference just in time. It was filled with cops, reporters, and random people. I took a seat somewhere in the middle and watched as Dent headed toward the podium. "Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for coming. I've called this press conference for two reasons. Firstly, to assure the citizens of Gotham that everything that can be done over the Joker killing is being done. Secondly, because the Batman has offered to turn himself in-"

I looked around me as the people started to murmur and react to what Dent just said.

"So where is he?"

Dent sighted, "But first. Let's consider the situation: should we give in to this terrorist's demands? Do we really think that-"

"You'd rather protect an outlaw vigilante than the lives of citizens?!" Said a reporter interrupting him. The crowed started to speak all at once again. Dent calmly motioned for silence.

"The Batman is an outlaw, but that's not why we're demanding he turn himself in. We're doing it because we're scared. We've been happy to let Batman clean up our streets for us until now-"

Someone rudely interrupted Dent. "Things are worst than ever!"

I was angry now I stood up and faced the crowd. "That's not true! You're all being selfish! You just want someone to blame." I noticed that Bruce was here and he was shocked. Why? Harvey smiled my way and I took a seat. I watched as Dent leaned over the podium impassioned. "Yes. They are. But the night is darkest just before dawn. And I promise you, the dawn in coming. One day, the Batman will have to answer for the laws he's broken - but to US, not this madman." I was so moved by Dent's words.

"No more dead cops!" The crowed went nuts and started chants.

I was scared. My eyes filled with tears. No.

"WHERE IS THE BATMAN?"

Dent sighted, "So be it," he turned to the officers "Take the Batman into custody."

Everyone became silent and so did I. I held my breath. Hungry eyes scanned the room looking for someone to blame. Then, the most unexpected happened Dent offered his wrist to the officers.

"I am the Batman." I gasped. There is no way I kissed Harvey Dent twice! No way I wouldn't buy it. I wanted to march right up to that podium and ask him about our kiss and prove he wasn't Batman but last thing I needed was drama from the media and Rachel.

I took the longest way home. I walked a lot until my feet couldn't take it no more and I had to hail a cab. A cab stop for me and I hoped in I gave him my address then I stared out the window. Harvey Dent is Batman. Yeah, right. My heart knew it wasn't him. I sighted. I looked away from the side window and looked straight a head. I saw burning cars and the sound of machine guns. "What the f-" I didn't get to finish because I saw a large black motorcycle looking thing zoom passed us and in pursuit of a large truck. The person driving it was Batman.

I gasped, "Batman?" I tapped the drivers shoulder. "Driver follow him." I said.

"I'll try but it's going too fast." I nodded my head. I watched as Batman swerved past the long truck, wrapping a cables around a lamp post, spinning to a halt to watch. The cable go taut, ripping one post from its foundation making the truck's front wheels catch, flipping it end over end. Then I watch the Joker crawl from the wreckage and I gasped. Then the Joker bagman shooting at oncoming traffic. "No, driver go back. Stop." What have I done? The Joker looked at our cab and started shooting at it. I started screaming. The cab flipped and flipped. Then, I felt my body get thrown into something hard which shatter then all went dark.

**BATMAN POV**

I heard a scream I recognized it so well. I hopped off the Batpod and my eyes became wide when I saw Jessie fly out of a cab's front window. Her body shatter the glass sending all the broken pieces all over the place. I started running towards her but she had already hit the ground. I picked her lifeless body up. So much blood. Her arm fell limp as I picked her up bridal style. She was trying so hard to open her eyes and talk. "Shh, don't say anything."

**JESSIE POV**

Batman told me to stay quite but I had to tell him how happy I was to see him. I had to tell him that I knew that Harvey Dent wasn't Batman. My vision started getting out of focus. "I knew ... I knew Dent wasn't Batman." I clutched Batman's cape. "I'm so happy to see you. Thank you-" I saw anger in Batman's eye. "Don't say your goodbyes. Stay with me Jessie!" My gripped started to loosen on Batman's cape and my vision blurred completely. Then, it all went dark.

* * *

_**An: Guys Jessie does NOT know who Batman is yet. I just wanted to clarify that.**_

**_Remember: I have posted my imagination of how Jessie looks like on my profile just click on her name && a new tab/window will open with a picture. The same for her outfits just click on Polyvore when you see it (Note: make sure you are clicking the RIGHT story)._**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**_REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!_**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to annoying machine beeping it was driving me nuts. I opened my eyes completely and felt something over my mouth and nose. I removed it and sat up. I looked around and notice I was not in my apartment but in a very plain room. Then, it hit me I was in the hospital. I started panicking. I started yanking wires off my body making the cardiac monitor go blank and make a loud noise. The nurses came into the room and so did Aunt B. I panicked even more as the nurses tried to wire me back up. I think I over did it because they sedated me. Once again all went dark.

I woke up to see Uncle Gordon, "Uncle Gordon is that you?"

"Yes."

I groaned, "Am I dead?"

Uncle Gordon chuckled, "No, you're very much alive. It was all stage so we could get the Joker." I gave him a small smile then the doctor walked in.

"Ms. Bennett you're so lucky to be alive. You lost so much blood but lucky for you we had a donor."

I was shocked, "Who?"

The doctor checked his clipboard, "A gentleman by the name of Bruce Wayne."

My heart sank to the pit of my stomach.

"He came a few times but you had a concussion and when you didn't you were sedated."

I blushed as I remember my freak out moment, "Like I said you're very lucky. You should be out of here tomorrow morning we want to keep you here to run some test to check for any brain injury."

I nodded my head. I didn't like the thought of having to stay here but I wasn't going to argue. Besides I was going to loose anyways. I spent my day in the hospital watching TV and eating nasty hospital food. They didn't find anything weird with my brain so that was good. While I was in the hospital a lot of shit was happening like Rachel death, the Joker got away, and Harvey got severely burnt and he is in the same hospital as me at this very moment. The saddest news was about Rachel. Poor Bruce I wonder how he's feeling right now. I would call him but my phone got totaled in the car accident the only thing that was saved was my apartment keys. I sighted. I hate being in the hospital. I was watching TV something about a guy name Reese knowing who the 'Real Batman' is they were taking calls at the moment.

_"I wanna know how much they're gonna pay you to say who the real Batman is."_

I smirked.

_"That's simply not why I'm doing this,"_ Reese said.

Engel changed the call, "Caller you're in the air."

The person spoke, _"Harvey Dent didn't want us to give in to this maniac- you think you know better than him?"_

I bit my lower lip.

_"Guy's got a point- Dent didn't want Batman to give himself up, is this the right thing to do,"_ Engel ask Reese.

_"If we could talk to Dent know he might feel differently-"_

Engel cut him off, _"And we wish him a speedy recovery. God know we need him, now. Let's take another call-"_

Hum, maybe I'll go visit Harvey later... keep him some company. Lord knows hospitals can get quit boring.

Anyways, the next caller was an old lady,_ "Mr. Reese what's more valuable: one life, or a hundred?" _

What kind of question is that?

_"I guess it would depend on the life."_

The old lady went on, _"Ok. Let's say it's YOUR life. Is it worth more than several hundred others?"_

Huh.

_"Of course not."_

The old lady chuckled, _"I'm glad you feel that way. Because I got a bomb in one of the city's hospital. It's going off in sixty minutes on less someone kills you."_

WHAT?! I have to get out of here, "NURSE," I yelled and started to removed my IV's off.

Engel panicked, _"Who is this?"_

The old lady talked on, _"Just a concern citizen-"_ the 'old lady' drop the pitch into the Joker's voice. _"-and a regular guy."_

Shivers ran down my spine, "NURSE!"

The Joker kept on speaking, _"I had a vision of a world without Batman. The mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down, one block at a time ... and it was so ... boring. I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr. Reese spoiling everything, but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance." _

Reese looked around the place, twitching. Sweating_. _

_"If Colman Reese isn't dead in sixty minutes then I blow up a hospital. Of course you could always kill yourself Mr. Reese. But that would be the noble thing to do. And you're a lawyer."_ Then, the line went dead and Engel was speechless.

It was chaos in the hospital nurses and doctors were running around in panic. I left my room and stopped a nurse who was wheeling out an elderly man.

"What can I help with?"

I could see the fright in her eyes, "The children's ward."

I nodded my head and headed toward the children's ward. The ward was full of crying children and frantic parents. I picked up the youngest and told the oldest to grab a child and to follow me. I managed to get those children out to safety and into the hands of cops. I went back inside the hospital and headed toward the children ward again. I found it empty so I turned to leave but I stop dead on my tracks when I heard sobs.

"Where are you?" I yelled. The sobs got stronger I leaned down under a hospital bed and found a 5 year old girl crying.

"Give me your hand sweetie." At first she hesitated then she gave me her hand. I grabbed her and carried her out off there. I handed her to a nurse who thank me millions of time. I turned to the hospital and decided to go in one more time. As I headed towards the hospital the first explosion was felt and I staggered to stay on my feet. Then, a huge fireball came out the building following a nurse. I ran up to her to see if she needed help.

"Are you alright? Where there more patients-" The nurse lifted her head and my eyes went wide.

I moved back, "No." I kept on walking backwards but I trip against my own feet making fall on my butt.

"Stay away from me."

The Joker cackled, "I've missed you so much."

He reached to grabbed me but I got up and tried to run but he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back. Then, he grabbed my arm and started dragging me. I started screaming but he covered my mouth. Then, he pushed me inside a school bus and got in himself. The Joker forced me to take a seat then he nodded to the bus driver and we were off. The Joker sat next to me with a grin plaster on his face.

"You know I miss torturing you."

What a lovely thing to say.

"Good for you," I rolled my eyes. The Joker grabbed my arm and pressed his stupid knife on my neck. Man, his antics were getting old. I glared at him and pushed him of my seat.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. The Joker laughed and regain his composure. Then, he pressed my head on the bus window. Well, this felt like DeJa Vu. I growled and with my hand I started clawing and scratching the Joker's hand. The Joker let got of my head and I started kicking him.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" I yelled angrily as I kept kicking him off my seat and away from me. At one point I manage to find a gun under the seat so I took a hold of it and threatened him with it.

"How's does it feel?"

It felt quit nice. To be the one holding the weapon and all.

"Feels nice, huh?"

I stared at the gun in my hand. The Joker moved slightly and I looked up at him with a glare and pulled the safety back. "Don't fucking move because I swear I'll shoot 3 holes in your head like a bowling ball."

The Joker cackled and pulled his knife out again.

This time I was the one laughing, "You just brought a knife to a gun fight."

The Joker grinned evilly. Then, he flung the knife and it caught on the metal right next to me. I yelped and the Joker grabbed the gun from my hand and tossed it to a different seat. The Joker grabbed me by my arm and slapped me. I frown at him and kicked him in the groin. I tried to run to the back of the bus but the Joker grabbed me by my hair and placed his knife on my neck.

"What happened? You lost your fight?"

I smirked and grabbed the gun again, "No, I just found it." I aimed and closed my eyes as I pulled the trigger. Everyone that was in the bus screamed then gasped. I opened my eyes slowly only to reveal that I didn't shoot the Joker... sadly. It hit the front window. I heard the bus driver course. The Joker snatch the gun out off my hand and forced me to take a seat again. "You have to be careful with these! You could have killed someone."

I grumbled, "No one that should be dead."

When we reached our destination the Joker grabbed me by my arm and dragged me inside some building. While we walked he told me about the 'great plans he had for me', fucking lunatic, I know. I rolled my eyes at most of the things he said. That is until he lead me into a darkish room and on one of the walls the words 'Breaking News' were painted. He made me seat down on a chair a camera right in front of my face.

"You are to read every card. You need to sound evil."

I glared at him, "And if I don't."

All I heard was the sound of gun's clicking, "They'll blow your brains out."

The Joker cackled and I gulped. The first card was presented and camera's light turned red. I swallowed.

"What does it take to make you people join in?" The next card was shown and I looked directly at the camera.

"You failed to kill the lawyer ... I've got to get off the bench and into the game." He repeated the last words of my sentences. My eyes began to water. I looked at the Joker.

"READ THE CARD," He mouthed to me waving his knife in his hand.

I took a deep breath, "S-so, here it is. Come nightfall the city is mine, and anyone left here plays by my rules. If you don't want to be in the game, get out now," I changed the card, "But the bridge-and-tunnel crowd are in for a surprise. HA HA HA." I monotone laughed but the Joker did it with more enthusiasm. They, shut the cameras off and I sat there waiting for the next part.

* * *

_**An: && the drama continues!**_

**_Remember: I have posted my imagination of how Jessie looks like on my profile just click on her name && a new tab/window will open with a picture. The same for her outfits just click on Polyvore when you see it (Note: make sure you are clicking the RIGHT story)._**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**_REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!_**


	12. Chapter 12

It was like all my options was to wait. Wait to die. Wait to live. Wait for sudden change of heart from the Joker which would never ever happen. I sighted loudly which brought attention to myself. "Oh, what's wrong Jessie aren't you not having fun?" The Joker giggled. I frowned I have never ever hated the sound of my name being used till this point. It was my turned to get duck taped. The Joker did it himself when it came to me. It wonder what it was but the Joker that wouldn't let's anyone touch me but himself. The Joker put my wrist together and ducked taped. The Joker smirked and placed a gun in my hand but made sure to get the bullets out. "I'm not going to kill you just yet." He duck taped the gun to my hand and grinned. The finishing touch was a clown mask but he didn't put it on me, yet. The Joker pulled out a phone and stared out the window into a bay were two ferries were.

"Tonight you're all going to be apart of a social experiment. Through the magic of diesel and ammonium nitrate, I'm ready to blow you all sky high. Anyone attempts to get off their boat you all die. But we're going to make things a little more interesting than that. Tonight we're all going to learn a little something about ourselves. There is no need for all of you to die, that would be a waste, so I left you both a little present. Each of you has the remote to blow up the other boat."

I closed my eyes in sorrow. What an awful man.

"At midnight I blow you all up. If, however, you blow the other boat then I'll let that boat live. You choose. So who's it going to be? Harvey Dent's most wanted scumbag collection, or the sweet innocent civilians? Oh, and you may want to decide quickly because the people on the other boat might not be so noble." The Joker laughed as he hung up the phone.

**BATMAN POV**

I was getting desperate now. I needed to find her I needed to make sure she was alive. I couldn't live with myself if I knew I lost her too. Oh, I just wanted to see her smiling face again. When I held her lifeless body the other day it made my heartache. For a minute I thought I lost her but then I remember that she's a fighter. And she won't go down without a fight. She must be so terrified. As I pulled more and more clown mask and I still didn't see her face. It made me boil with anger. My poor Jessie.

**JESSIE POV**

I was so tired of playing the Joker's games and being a front row witness to all his games. I just wanted this god-awful day to be done. For a minute I wished I was back in Alabama. No, what I'm I saying? I mentally kicked myself and shake the idea out off my head. There was movement downstairs. Then, I saw him I saw Batman! I'm starting to believe that I rely on Batman too much, Oh, well.

"Oh, you made it I'm so thrilled." The Joker said with no hint of excitement.

"Where's the detonator?" Batman asked but he got no reply because a pack or vicious dogs jumped him. I screamed and tried to race towards him but the Joker held me back. I watched in horror while the Joker laughed. Batman kept on wrestling with the Rottweilers. It was a mess. I couldn't even keep up with it. It was a mess of cape crusader, black fur, and bared teethe. The Joker tossed me to floor making me land on my sides. He pop out a switchblade and I had a mini heart attack. He was going for the kill him! As Batman kicked off the last dog the Joker jabs his knife into Batman's ribs. "All the old familiar places."

Tears streamed down my face. "NO!" I screamed. Batman recoiled in pain. The Joker took advantage of Batman's condition and started kneeing him, butting him, and punching him. Then, he kicked Batman back towards a glass.

"STOP IT!" I yelled but this time I got up and charged at the Joker. I managed to hit him with the gun but he merely laughed it off. Then, he back handed me knocking me right off my feet to floor. From the floor I looked up tears were dripping down my face. I hated crying because it always made me seem weak but no matter how much I try to push them back they escape. I saw that the Joker had Batman pinned underneath a steel beam from the building. I cried even harder.

"If we don't stop fighting, we're going to miss the fireworks."

From the floor Batman grunted. "There won't be no fireworks." He struggled to keep the beam from crushing his neck.

"And. Here. We. Go!"

Nothing.

"What were you hoping to prove? That deep down, we're all ugly as you?" Batman said.

The Joker looked at clock and seethed with anger. I started to get up slowly.

"You're alone." Batman went on. The Joker crouched down, hovering over Batman's face and arms. Then, shows him the remote. "Can't rely on anyone these days." The Joker arms the remote. "Have to do everything yourself. I always have- and it's not always easy." The Joker smiled like if he remembered something. "You know how I got these scars?"

Not this again!

"No, but I know how you got these." Batman fired gunlets, which nail the Joker on his chest and arms. The Joker staggered back and Batman kicked him over the edge. I heard the Joker cackle as he fell then Batman saved him and brought him back up. Why? Is beyond me. I would let the son of a bitch die.

"You couldn't let me go, could you? I guess this is what happens when an unstoppable force meets and immovable object. You truly are incorruptible, aren't you?"

Batman tied the Joker upside down and the Joker laughed ... like always. The Joker started babbling about people going crazy and what not till he said something about Harvey.

"What did you do?" Batman asked him.

"I took Gotham's white knight. And I brought him down to my level. It wasn't hard- madness is like gravity. All it takes is a little push."

Batman started to talk to someone over a microphone thing and asked them to find Harvey.

"I'm going with you." I told Batman.

"No."

I frown, "I'm not staying with this lunatic. I'll stay out of your way I promise."

Batman frown and released my bonding. I followed Batman but as I passed the Joker he told me something I'll never forget.

"We will meet again, Jessie! But this time I'll make you suffer." I stared at him and ran after Batman.

* * *

_**An: The Joker ALWAYS keeps his promises! Why so serious?!**_

**_Remember: I have posted my imagination of how Jessie looks like on my profile just click on her name && a new tab/window will open with a picture. The same for her outfits just click on Polyvore when you see it (Note: make sure you are clicking the RIGHT story)._**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**_REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Batman explained everything while we were riding on his Batpod. I had to clutch on Batman for my dear life because we were going very fast. I didn't mind thou. It was MY family life's at risk I had to get there. We reached an old burnt warehouse the same where Rachel had died and Batman helped me walk threw some of the floor since it wasn't safe. We followed the voices that were coming from inside and we were face to face with a not so lovely scene. Dent had little James and was pressing a gun to his neck. James started to whimper and cry. The whole situation was hurting me but it was hurting Aunt B even more because she cried hard.

"You don't want to hurt the boy, Dent." Dent turned his head fully and I saw the damage that was done to his face. I gasped and covered my mouth. Oh, Dent!

"What's wrong Jessie are you scared of me?" I shook my head.

"It's not what I want. It's about what's fair." Dent directed his attention to Uncle Gordon and Batman. "You thought we could be decent men in an indecent world. You thought we could lead by example. You thought the rules could be bent but not broken... you were wrong. The world is cruel." Dent showed us a coin. One part was perfectly fine the other burnt and damaged. "And the only morality in this world is chance. Unbiased. Unprejudiced. Fair."

My eyes watered. "No." I breathed. Maybe I could try to reason with him. I took a set closer but Dent reacted by pressing the gun to little James. I stopped moving. "Nothing fair ever came out of the barrel of a gun, Dent." I told him tears streaming down my eyes. "Please don't do this. Rachel wouldn't want you doing this."

Dent exploded with anger. "Shut up!" I flinched. "You have no right to say her name." Dent showed us his coin again. "His boy's got the same chance she had. Fifty-fifty." Something inside me twitched. I was so sick of my life being and threatened and now my only family life was being threatened. I wondered if the reason I came here was to die... but if that's the reason dying in a place of another seemed right.

"STOP. DON'T DO IT! TAKE ME! PLEASE!" Batman grabbed me by my arm and pulled me back. I started crying and tried fighting Batman. "NO! Please, Dent, don't take my family away." Dent swallowed.

Uncle Gordon took hold me and started hugging me and caressing my hair trying to calm me down. "What happened to Rachel wasn't chance. We decided to act. We three. We knew the risk and we acted as one. We are all responsible for the consequences."

Dent looked at Batman in a pleading way. "Then why was I the only one who lost everything?"

I let go of Uncle Gordon a little calmed down. Batman looked at Dent's eyes and I saw so much emotion. "It wasn't."

_What?_

Dent got furious all over again. "The Joker choose me!"

The Joker it's always the Joker. He knew Harvey wasn't emotionally and mentally all there so he had to fill his head with bullshit. My hand turned into fists.

"Because you were the best of us." Batman told him. "He wanted to prove that even a man as good as you could fall."

Dent got bitter. "And he was right."

From the corner of my eyes I saw that Batman was starting to loose his temper. "But your fooling yourself if you think you're letting chance decide. You're the one pointing the gun, Harvey. So point it at the people who were responsible. We all acted as one. Gordon. Me. And you."

Dent's eyebrow rose. I could tell his deranged mind was turning. He was so obsessed with revenge. "Fair enough." Harvey let go of James. I sighted. Aunt B quickly grabbed him and held him close to her.

"You first." Harvey pointed the gun to Batman and again something twitch inside me but this time it snapped.

"No!" I yelled getting in front of Batman. "Hear me out, Harvey. I know how you feel! I lost everything too. I lost my mother when I was only six. Six. My father was never around. So I had no one. After, that I got foster parents. But every family I went to they didn't want me so I had a new family every month. I prayed for the day it would stop... and in did stop. It stop when I turned 18 and I could fend for myself. But I was still lonely so I came here and I found my family. I found my place. I found inner peace. Hell, I even think I fell in love." Tears were dripping off my cheek. "What I'm trying to say, Harvey is that everything gets better in time. You still have a life a head of you. You still can start over. You can still find your place... and best of all inner peace."

Harvey wasn't listening to reason. "That is the most stupidest things I have ever heard. But since you lost 'everything' then you have nothing to loose at all."

I froze.

Harvey cackled like the Joker would, "This is great! Batman will lose his girl like I lost mine and Gordon will suffer the more his family dies. This IS great!"

I sighted and gave Harvey a disappointed look, "Don't look at me like that!" Harvey's hand trembled. "You look just like her." He whispered.

"Rachel would be so disappointed." I breathed. Harvey growled and pulled back the safety on the gun. Then, he tossed his coin he caught it and chuckled. His eyes sparkled with hatred and he pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact to drain my life. But it never came. Instead I heard the bang and I was pushed to the floor. Really? Why am I always being pushed to the floor?

I looked up and it all happened in slow motion. Batman took the bullet right on his gut and I screamed.

"NO."

Batman collapse clutching his gut. He was fine! Harvey looked at me.

"Bummer."

Then, he pointed the gun at his own head.

"My turn." He tossed the coin and caught it. Heads. Harvey looked disappointed. Then, he snatched James out off Aunt B's arms and pointed to the gun to him again.

"Your turn, Gordon." Uncle Gordon helped me up and I quickly ran to Batman. I touched were the bullet hit him covering my hand with blood. Uncle Gordon and Harvey was talking but I only listened to the end of it.

"...Lie. Like I did." Harvey ordered.

Uncle Gordon locked eyes with James. "It's going to be alright, son."

I tear fell down my eyes. I was so sick of crying.

Dent flipped the coin and as he watched it go up in the air Batman rose and hurled himself at Dent and James. The three of them vanished over an edge. There was a terrible crash. My heart drop. There was silence except for Dent's coin that was spinning on the floor. Horrified, me and uncle Gordon ran towards the edge and peer down. I gasped when I saw Dent at the bottom, his neck broken, dead. We both saw James hanging from Batman who was holding to a joist with all his strength.

"Come on James. Give me your hand." Uncle Gordon said as he reached down for James. I helped uncle Gordon haul James up then reached down to help Batman.

"Give me your hand." I said. Batman reached to give me one of his hand but he lost his grip and slipped. "Batman!" I yelled as he fell. Dropping thru protruding wood and pipes. Then, he landed hard near Harvey's body.

Without over thinking I race down the stairs and over to Batman. Uncle Gordon followed me while yelling at me to be careful.

"Dad, is he okay?" James called from upstairs. I crouched down at Batman's side and Uncle Gordon did the same.

"Don't die." I cried. Batman grasped my arm and used me to get on his feet. I hugged him tightly and smiled at him. He wiped away my tears with his thumb and grinned.

"What am I going to do with you?" I giggled then move away from Batman.

"Thank you-"

Batman cut off uncle Gordon. "You don't have to-"

Gordon nodded his head. "Yes, I do." We all looked at Harvey's body.

"The Joker won. Harvey's prosecution, everything he fought for, everything Rachel died for. Undone. Whatever chance Gotham had to fix itself... whatever chance you gave us of fixing our city... dies with Harvey's reputation. We bet everything on him. The Joker took the best of us and tore him down. People will lose hope."

Batman shook his head. "No. They won't. They can never know what he did."

I looked at him incredulous. "Five dead? Two of them cops? We can't sweep that under-"

Batman shook his head. "No. But the Joker cannot win."

Batman crouched down to Dent's body. "Gotham need it's true hero." Batman gently turned Dent's head so the good side was showing.

I shook my head. "You? You can't-"

Batman stood up and looked me in the eyes, he was hurt. "Yes, I can. You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. I can do these things because I'm not a hero, like Dent. I killed those people. That's what I can be."

Tears made their way down my cheeks. "No, you can't! You're not!" I bit down on my lower lip.

Batman handed Gordon his radio. "I'm whatever Gotham needs me to be."

I sniffed.

"They'll hunt you."

Batman shook his head. "You'll hunt me." I watched him talk to Uncle Gordon and I understood. I wiped away my tears and forced smile. Batman gave me one last look. "...sometimes people deserve more." Batman gave me a small smile.

"I think you should call your unit." I told uncle Gordon. Then, Batman disappeared into the night.

"Batman?!" Me and Uncle Gordon turned to see little James. "Why's he running, Dad?!"

Me and uncle Gordon stared off after Batman. "Because we have to chase him."

I placed my hand on top of James' head and ruffled his hair. "Why?"

It was my turn to talk. "Because he's the hero Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs right now. So we'll hunt him because he can take it. Because he's not our hero. He's a silent guardian, a watchful protector, a dark knight."

James nodded and went to find Aunt B. I giggled a little my Uncle looked at me like I grew 2 heads.

"What's so funny?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

I knew this wasn't the end especially not for Batman. Uncle Gordon smiled and put his arm around my shoulder and we walked off.

* * *

_**An: The Joker has a question for you: Why so serious?! Leave a review to answer the question (:**_

**_Remember: I have posted my imagination of how Jessie looks like on my profile just click on her name && a new tab/window will open with a picture. The same for her outfits just click on Polyvore when you see it (Note: make sure you are clicking the RIGHT story)._**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**_REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!_**


	14. Chapter 14

It's been a month since the whole Harvey/Joker thing. I went to the funeral and witness when Uncle Gordon destroyed the bat symbol. It was kind of hard on me but I accepted. Also, Gotham seemed more appease but there still was crime. Bruce and I started dating. Yes, he confessed to me when I went back to work 3 days later from the incident. We haven't really gone on a date because he was overseas for business. I was suppose to go with him but he figure I'll be more use to Mr. Fox. So I was his secretary for a while. I haven't seen Batman neither. Sometimes I wondered what he was up to. Was he still watching over us? Was he still fighting crime? The Joker was sent back to Arkham Asylum but I really believed he should be in jail. Oh, well.

I've visited Rachel's grave because Bruce always asks me to leave fresh flowers for her. I always stop by Harvey's grave and leave flowers for him. I didn't have hard feelings for him but neither was I fond of him. I guess I'm just unbiased when it comes to him.

Anyways, today Bruce was coming back from overseas and I was so excited to see him. I heard a car beep coming from outside and I knew it was Alfred that had come pick me up. "Shit." I murmured as I tried to slip on my heels. I was running late to pick up Bruce from the airport since I had overslept. I grabbed my purse, my keys, and my phone. Bruce had bought me a new one when I told him mines broke during my car accident. I ran downstairs then hoped into the shiny Rolls-Royce and smiled at Alfred. "Hello!" I said trying to catch my breath. Alfred grinned at me thru the rear view mirror. "Hello, Ms. Bennett."

I frowned, "Alfred, we went over this call me Jessie." Alfred smirked and we drove off. We reached the airport and I ran inside the tightly packed building. I noticed that I didn't have a paper with Bruce's name so I asked a man next to me if he was done with his. The man nodded his head and I snatch to paper from his hand. "Uh, welcome to Gotham City, uh, Ms. Penderghast." I said with a smile as I read the name. I flip the thing over and looked for a pen in my purse. I found nothing so I used one of my red lipstick. I wrote 'Bruce Wayne' on the back and put my lipstick away then held it up with a smile. Some wind entered the building and blew the sign out off my hand and to the luggage drop thing. Oh, you know the thing that rotates with peoples luggage.

Anyways, I tried reaching for it but it got stuck in between to luggages and because it was on top of the rotating thing it rotated out of my reach. I groaned and slipped off my heels then got on the thing. As I tried to go after my sign someone asked me to hand them their luggage and so I did. "Hero you go, sir. Welcome to Gatham!"

The man thanked me and I reached for my makeshift sign just as someone else reached for it. I looked up and saw Bruce I shrieked.

"Bruce!"

Bruce gave me his million dollar smile. "Jessie, is this how you pick up people from the airport?" I kept rotating on the thing and Bruce just followed.

I giggled. "Oh, you know I like to keep it interesting." Bruce chuckled then he helped me off and I slip back on my heels. Bruce reached for his luggage and I slapped his hand. Then, I picked it up and placed it on the floor.

Bruce laughed. "You're really going to carry my bag. You're that type of girl?"

I smiled. "No, I'm the type of girl that missed her boyfriend and wants to help him out because he had a long trip." I gave him genuine smile. "I'm that type of girl!"

Bruce smiled and we both started to walk out of the airport with me rolling his luggage. We reached the Rolls-Royce and Alfred did the rest. Me and Bruce got in and while Alfred was putting his stuff in the trunk we made it out. It felt like deja vu all over again like if I recognized these lips. I felt it before when we shared our first kiss but it was happening to me again. Me and Bruce pulled away since Alfred had gotten inside the car.

"Where to?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, Alfred can you dropped me off at the tower I have stuff I need to get done." Alfred nodded.

Bruce pouted. "Don't go."

I gave Bruce I kiss on his cheek. "I have to, Mr. Fox really depends on me for it."

Bruce sighted and accepted. "I'll see you there then."

Alfred drop me off at Wayne Enterprise and I gave Bruce one last kiss. "See you in a bit." He said against me lips. I grinned and closed the door then watched them go. I raced inside the building and took the elevator to my usual floor. As soon as I stepped out off the elevator everyone said hello. I grinned and headed toward the conference room were I knew Mr. Fox was waiting for me.

"How's Bruce?" He asked as soon as I walked in.

"He's fine. He said he coming by later." Mr. Fox nodded his head and we got to work.

I was so absorbed into my work that I lost track off time. I rub my eyes and kept on transferring things to my laptop and examining papers, projects, and charts. It was crazy. I felt like my work has gotten from picking up phone calls to actual work. Okay, maybe that's what exactly what happen but no one said it would be this hard. Even thou I didn't want to do it I was so fixated on finishing it and making it look flawless and perfect. I yawn and rubbed my eyes. All of a sudden a hand snaked around my waist.

I giggled. "Bruce knock it off I'm trying to work."

Bruce leaned into my ear. "I know but it's way pass you're leaving time." I gasped and picked up my phone. It was indeed passed my leaving time. Bruce flipped me around and made me sit down on the conference table. "Let's go on our first date."

I shrieked. "Really? Is that why you look so handsome?"

Bruce nodded his head. "Yes. I want to take you to the art museum it has a restaurant."

I giggled. "Art and dinner! Sounds perfect."

Bruce gave me kisses on my lips. "I'll take you home then."

I giggled. "Okay."

Alfred was waiting for us in the Rolls-Royce he opened the door for us and we got in. "Thank you, Alfred." I told him.

"You're welcome." He said in his British accent.

In the car Bruce laid his hand on my bare lap. I looked up at him confused that is until I saw the lust in his eyes. I bit my lower lip and moved in to kiss him. Our kiss was different than before it had so much passion and lust. Oh, it just made my head spin. Bruce licked my bottom lip waiting for an entrance but I refused to give him what he wanted. He groan and placed his hand on my chest and gave it a small squeeze. I gasped and he took it as his chance to slip his tongue in my mouth. Oh, smart man! We fought for dominance and he won. I moaned then I gladly accepted defeat. I nibbled on Bruce bottom lip and he groan. What the- why does this feel familiar. We pulled away to catch air then Bruce tried to kiss me again but I place my finger on his lips. Bruce move back confused.

"No." Bruce understood and instead he kissed the top of my hand. We reached my apartment and I let Bruce come inside since he had already change at his house. I took a quick shower and changed into a black dress that showed cleave and reached mid-thigh to me. I slip my feet into my black platform pumps and put my hair in a up do with some strands of hair sticking out. I applied red lipstick then I put the most important things into a black clutch and went to the porch were Bruce was leaning against the railing. "Bruce?" I said. Bruce turned around and stared at me.

**BRUCE POV**

I waited for Jessie at her porch just starring at the dark sky. I consider myself to be a lucky guy to have a girl like Jessie. She was perfect! I could actually see myself having a future with her. I was lost in thought when I heard her voice. "Bruce?" I turned around to face her. She looked so breath taking. She was a true beauty. I could see that she was starting to get nervous so I had to say something. "You look stunning."

She grinned. "Really?" I nodded my head. Then, I remember I had something for her. It was a necklace I got it in France. "I have something for you." Jessie grinned and came forward.

**JESSIE POV**

I sighted when Bruce said I look stunning. "I have something for you." I grinned and came in closer to him. I wondered what it was. Bruce went inside his pocket and pulled out a rectangular box.

He handed it to me. "It's not much. When I saw it I thought of you so I hope you like it." I opened it and I saw a silver necklace with a diamond heart pendant.

I gasped. "I love it! Put it on me!" Bruce smiled and put the necklace around my neck. I touched it then gave Bruce a kiss. "Thank you!"

We left my apartment and went back to the Rolls-Royce were Alfred drove us to the art museum. I was so excited to be on my first date with Bruce. I knew it was going to be perfect. We reached the museum and said goodbye to Alfred. Bruce lead the way inside the place. The museum was beautiful! With it's beautiful art and everything. There was a few people viewing paintings in a square, open atrium, it was enclosed on all four sides by a balcony. One story up, overlooking the atrium, there was an airy, fern-filled dining room. It was just gorgeous.

Me and Bruce spent the first half staring at paintings and actually enjoying them. I came across one of a little girl that was a ballerina. I read the bronze plaque it said '_Edgar Degas' Yellow Ballerina_'.

"I like this one." I told Bruce.

Bruce cocked his head to the side and examined it. "It's nice." I elbowed Bruce on his side then wrapped my arm around his waist. "I can get it for you."

I let go of him. "No. Bruce, just because I like it, it doesn't mean I want it. Besides, I don't think it's for sale."

Bruce smirked. "That's what you think all I have to do is pull some strings."

I smiled and fixed Bruce's tie. "That's not necessary. Come let's go eat."

We started on our dinner we were just like a happy couple. I mean we are a happy couple. We were eating when Bruce received a mysterious phone call. "I have to take this." I smiled and nodded my head. Bruce got up and went to take the call.

**BRUCE POV**

I was eating with Jessie when I received a call. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Lucius. I looked at Jessie and saw the confusion in her eyes. "I have to take this." I told her. She smiled and nodded her head. I got up and went to take the call. "Talk to me."

Lucius seemed a bit off edge. "Bruce, we have a problem. The Joker escaped from the asylum and he had threatened to come after Jessie." My blood started to boil. I turned to look at Jessie and saw her laughing with the waiter. God, she had a beautiful smile. "What did he exactly say?"

Lucius cleared his throat. "He said if Batman doesn't come meet him at the docks he will go out on a killing spree and his first stop is Commissioner Gordon's home."

My jaw clenched. "I'll be there." I hang up and went back to Jessie.

**JESSIE POV**

Bruce was gone for 3 minutes then came back. "Jessie, I have to go. You finish up your dinner then I'll have Alfred pick you up." Bruce gave me a kiss. "I'm so sorry! I promise to make it up to you."

I was a bit disappointed but if he had to go he had to go. "Okay, but you owe me BIG time!" I giggle.

Bruce gave me another kiss. "Okay. Everything is paid for. Once again I'm sorry."

I smiled. "Go." Bruce gave me a hug then disappeared down the steps. I sighted and stare down at my plate. I wasn't that hungry anymore. "Waiter." The waiter came over to my table. "Can you please clear the table and bring me another glass of champagne." The waiter did what I told him and cleared the table. Then, he came back with my glass. I took long sips and started enjoying the soft music playing. The waiter came back to my table this time with a small parcel, wrapped in brown paper, bearing a single word: URGENT.

"Miss Bennett, this just arrived for you."

I took the parcel and gave it a weird look. "Uh, thank you." The waiter smiled pleased and as he left I teared off the wrapper. Inside was a small white box and a note... scribbled in crayon.

_DEAR JESSIE, PUT THIS ON RIGHT NOW._

I frowned, I opened the box to find a miniature gas mask. All of a sudden there was a strange hissing noise. Then, a few feet away, purple smoke billowed out from the air-conditioning vent. I was so confused. _What's going on?_ I looked around me as trays of food crash to the floor as waiters pass out. I gasped, I watched as some people sitting around me in their table drop their forks, and their face down in their pasta salad. I hurriedly put the gas mask over my nose and mouth. Within seconds, I was the only one conscious in the room.

**JOKER POV**

I burst open the museum doors and walked in, looking dapper in my usual clown makeup. I was surrounded by my entourage of goons. One was carrying toting battles of champagne and glasses, and others had aerosol paint in their hand. I cackled when I saw some strangers sprawled on the floor, twisted at odd angles, out cold. I wander past artwork examining it with an appreciative eye. "Okay, everybody, let's broaden our minds!"

Stepping over collapsed patrons, I stopped by the '_Blue Boy_'. Then, I pulled out my switchblade and carved a big Joker smile in the canvas. Next, was Edgar Degas' _Yellow Ballerina_ that one got the Zorro treatment. Behind me, my goons got to work, spraying paint on every canvas that I missed. I cocked an eyebrow at Edvard Munch's _'The Scream_' and stop one of my men from ruining it. "I kinda like this one. Leave it."

**BATMAN POV**

I reached the docks and found no one. I called Lucius to ask him what's going on. "The Joker is at the museum he was trying to keep you busy while he cause mayhem. He knew were Jessie was the whole time." I hung up and got in the batmobile. The Joker pulled the same trick on me. The same one he did with Rachel and Harvey. I gritted my teethe. I swear if he lays a hand on Jessie I will not go so easy on him.

**JESSIE POV**

I was still at my table, still wearing the gas mask, scared as hell. All of a sudden the Joker sauntered over and pull up a chair. I flinched and tried moving back. Why? Why was he here? Did he come here to keep his end of the vow? Did he really come here to make me suffer?

_**An**_"I think it's safe to take that off." The Joker cackled. I removed the gas mask and placed it on the table. "You know, I've missed you."

I glared at him. "How did you get out?"

The Joker smirked. "It wasn't that hard really, Jessie. I have connections." I stood and backed away from him. The Joker did the same but stayed close. "What do you want?"

The Joker grin. "A little song... a little dance... and Batman's head upon a lance. Tell me what you know about-" the Joker started flapping his hands indicating Batman.

I glared at him. "I don't know anything about Batman." The Joker got a little sexy. "Really, well, what do you think about a little 'you and me'?"

What's wrong with him? He's gotten more annoying than ever. "I think you're insane."

The Joker grinned. "I am? I thought I was a Pisces! C'mon, Jessie, let's make up. I miss having your company."

The Joker took out his switchblade I move back scared bumping into a waiter's cart. I grabbed a knife and pointed it at the Joker. "Stay back!"

The Joker started laughing. Then, he abruptly stop. "You're always making things so difficult."

The Joker tried to attack me but suddenly the skylights shattered. Then, a cape shadow drop to the floor. And all at once, the Joker found himself face to face with Batman. Boy, was I happy to see him! On Batman's wrist was a steel gauntlet. Batman aimed it at the Joker. The Joker stiffened, thinking he was about to be shot. Batman then fires the gauntlet, the barrel of which splits in two before sending two metal spikes on wires in opposite directions, either side of the Joker. The metal spikes embed themselves in walls on both sides of the atrium, creating an escape wire for Batman. In an wink of an eye Batman grabbed me by my waist. I snatched my clutch off the table and me and Batman plunged over the balcony, leaving the Joker stunned with amazement. We swoop passed the Joker's Goon swinging across the floor. I giggled in Batman's arms enjoying the ride. Batman kicked opened the door with his feet then we landed on the ground. He took my hand and we ran towards an alley. "Get in the car." I looked around and saw the batmobile. I got in and was amazed by the many gadgets. Batman got in and started the car. Next, thing I know we're zooming past cars, building, and what not.

I sighted and looked at Batman. "I thought you weren't going to be Batman anymore." Batman looked at me for a split second. "I'm not but if I have to be Batman to save you, I will." Batman stopped the car and I looked out the window we were in my apartment building. "Thank you." Batman grinned. I opened the door and got out then once again the batmobile zoom off. I went inside my apartment and I took a shower and got comfortable. I laid down on my bed and tried to get some sleep.

I woke up to the sound of crashing coming from my living room. I sprang up from my bed and kick off my blankets I opened my closet and took out my metal bat. I crept out of my room tiptoe-ing. I gripped my bat with both hand and held it up in the air. Mind you I used to play little league when I was younger so I know how to use a bat. I came into my living room and saw that the porch door was opened and the wind was blowing the curtain. I looked around and saw no one. But then I felt a presence and it was behind me. I gripped the bat tighter and turned around to attack the person inside my apartment but they gripped the bat with their hand. Then, that person collapse to the floor. It was Batman! I dropped my bat and leaned down. "I'm so sorry! What happened?" I noticed that Batman was gripping his stomach. I touched the place and felt blood. I gasped. "I'll stitch you up but I need you to take of that armor." Then, I got up and went to my bathroom to get the first-aid kit. I came back and noticed that Batman had done something to his armored so just his wound was showing. I thank god that I lived in a small town therefore their wasn't much hospital so I pretty much learned how to stitch cut like these. I took the bullet out with tweezers and got to work on the stitching. After, I was done I poured some alcohol in a rag. "This is going to sting." Batman nodded his head and I started to clean his cut. He groan and gripped my leg. I stopped and removed the rag. "I'm sorry." Batman brushed some hair out of my face and smiled. "Thank you." I grinned. "No, thank you for trusting me enough to help you." Me and Batman's eyes lock he raised a little so our face was at the same level. Then, he kissed me. At first I didn't respond but then I gave in then I felt guilt and pushed Batman gently. "I can't. I'm seeing somebody." Batman chuckled and stood up then helped me up. "I understand." Then, he disappeared into the night.

* * *

_**An: Yeah, I went there! I included museum part from the 1989 Batman movie. I absolutely LOVE reading ya'll reviews so keep it up ^.^**_

**_Remember: I have posted my imagination of how Jessie looks like on my profile just click on her name && a new tab/window will open with a picture. The same for her outfits just click on Polyvore when you see it (Note: make sure you are clicking the RIGHT story)._**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**_REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!_**


	15. Chapter 15

The next day I went to work like usually. I sat on my desk and finished up on work and what not. Bruce came to work and he gave me a kiss and a hug but it just didn't feel right so I pushed him away gently and just smiled at him. I knew Bruce was hurt because I saw confusion but I just couldn't explain myself. Anyways, he didn't stay long at the tower. He just came for a meeting and when it was over he told me that I can go home early. And so I did. I walked out of the tower lost in thought. Then, it hit me I should go see Bruce. Yeah, that way I can tell Bruce that I kissed another man. Urgh, it sounds bad already. I hail a taxi and got in. I gave him the address to Bruce manor. Then, I remember that I have never been to Bruce home. All I knew was the address. I hope he didn't mind me stopping by unannounced. The ride was long but we reached the placed. I was in awe when I saw an enormous mansion. It was so beautiful! The gates opened up and I paid the taxi cab. I went up to the front door and was just about to ring the doorbell when Alfred opened the door.

"Jessie, we did not expect you. Bruce isn't home at the moment but he said he'll be back in a bit. Please come in." I smiled and step in the mansion and let me tell you the inside looked as good as the outside. Everything was so well kept. I turned to Alfred.

"This is beautiful."Alfred looked around like if he never been to the place.

"It is." Alfred agreed. "Would you like some tea?"

I grinned, "I would love to have some tea."

Alfred smile and took my jacket for me then lead the way to the kitchen. We sat in an island just sipping tea. I was just in the middle of telling him the story of me almost beating the crap out of Batman with my bat when Bruce came in.

"Is that Jessie's voice I hear?"

I giggled just as Bruce wrapped his arm around my waist and hug me tightly before giving me many kisses on my cheek. Alfred grin and took my finished tea.

"Alfred, thanks for the tea it tasted lovely."

Alfred was pleased, "Thank you Jessie. I like listening to your stories especially the ones about Batman." Alfred gave Bruce a look then walked off.

What was that about? Bruce took my hand and lead me out of the kitchen. "So why is this lovely visit?"

My heart drop to pit on my stomach. I had to come clean with him. I took a deep breath and looked at Bruce. "Bruce... I kissed another man." Bruce's eyes narrowed. "I kissed Batman. It was nothing thou because me and Batman can't be together and well... I love you."

Oh, shit. I didn't mean to say that last part. I mean I felt that way but I didn't mean to throw it at Bruce just yet. "I'm so sorry." Bruce grabbed my hand in his and didn't say a word. Oh, my God! He's going to kill me.

Bruce took me into a room to a room that look like a study. Then, let go of my hand. "Jessie, I have to show you something."

I was confused.

"No one knows except Alfred, Rachel, Lucius, and now you."

What? What does Lucius know that I don't? I feel a little jealous. Keeping secrets from me. I frown at Bruce. I noticed that there was a grand piano in the room and Bruce headed towards it.

I giggle, "Bruce is your major secret that you can play the piano?"

Bruce gave me a small smile then pressed a sequence of keys. If that was suppose to be 'music' it was god-awful. Then I noticed that those keys he pressed wasn't suppose to be music because what seemed to be a large display case, unlocked and reveled a dark space. Bruce step in then offered his hand I took it and found myself in an elevator shaft. Bruce pressed a down button and we dropped. I grabbed on to Bruce scared of what was down there. The elevator stop and Bruce was the first one out then me. I looked around and found myself in a dark room!

"Bruce, were are we?" I asked.

I got no reply instead I felt Bruce leave my side.

"Bruce! I don't like this-" Bruce turned the lights on and thousand of computers lit up and other cool stuff lit up, "-place."

I looked around and saw the batmobile, the batpod, and other cool cars. Bruce grabbed my hand and pressed some buttons on a thing and out came the Batman suit and all his cool weapons. I turned to face Bruce.

"Bruce, why do you have Batman's stuff?" I felt like I knew the answer but I still had to ask.

"Jessie, I'm Batman."

I gasped and covered my mouth. It all made sense the kisses, and the lips, and the way he held me, and those eyes, and the smile, and my lust for him. I uncovered my mouth and I smile formed.

"YOU'RE BATMAN!" My voice echoed. I jumped on Bruce and started kissing him a millions of times. I let him go and just grinned at him. "So that means-" I lifted his shirt reveling his, oh, so sexy abs and saw my stitches.

"You're not mad at me?" I frown at Bruce and pulled his shirt down.

"Of course not! Why should I?" I stayed quite and one Bruce's eyebrow went up.

"Okay, maybe just a little. You should of told me sooner so I wouldn't have felt guilty about kissing Batman!" Man, I was so happy I get to have it all! Batman. Bruce. And security. Most of all I get to lust over Batman all I want and love Bruce with all my heart. It was perfect.

"Jessie, I have something else to tell you."

I gasped, "Oh my God! What is it? Do you have supper powers too?"

Bruce chuckled, "No. Something more important. Something that I have been feeling. Jessie, I love you!"

Every hair on my body stood on edge. Bruce just confessed his love for me. I had no words. My actions spoke for me. I took hold of Bruce and I kissed him. I kissed him like I have never kissed a man. Bruce kissed me back lifting me up off the ground then placing me back.

We pulled away to catch our breaths then we kissed again. This time more forcefully, with pleasure and with lust. Bruce's hand dig deep into my scalp deepening our kiss. My hand went inside Bruce's shirt. I touched his warm abs making me a little desperate so I pulled his shirt off. We reconnected our kiss and Bruce kissed me roughly and dragged his hand over my thigh, pulling me to him. I jumped up, locking my legs around his waist as Bruce held the back of my thighs. He kissed down the column of my throat and gave me loves bites on my collarbone. Then, I crushed my lips back down to Bruce. Bruce's hand bunched my blouse above my breast and I helped him to pull it over my head. Then, he kissed me once again. Bruce carried me over to the batmobile and doubled-over so my back rested on the hood. He removed my bra and took one of my nipple into his mouth. I arched my back as I felt him flick his tongue on my nipple while he massaged the other. Bruce took off my pencil skirt then hooked his thumbs in my panties and yanked them down my legs. I sat up on the car and started to unbuckled Bruce pants then I pulled them down and Bruce stepped out of them. Bruce smirk at my lustful face and laid me back on the car. His hand travel down my body and to my crotch. I moan as he rubbed his finger there and kissed me.

"I've been waiting for you." Bruce told me in his Batman voice. I went rigid and keen from his voice. I was just about to release but he removed his fingers. Instead I felt Bruce member press against me.

"Please..." with one strong stroke, Bruce filled me completely and I nearly came from the roughness. I wasn't no virgin but I had forgotten what it felt like to be intimate with a guy. But this, this right here felt like heaven! I moaned and held on to Bruce back as he pumped into me. I could feel his back muscle flex making me hot and the fact that we were doing it on top of the batmobile made me hornier. After, me and Bruce were done in the batcave. He took me upstairs to his room and we kept on going like animals. I had given my last bounce when I came all over Bruce. I gripped his abs and threw my head back in pure ecstasy then laid down next to Bruce who was panting and exhausted from watching me ride him. Bruce turned on his side so he was facing me and I did the same. He put his arms around my sweaty body and brought me closer to him. Then, he gave me a passionate kiss.

"I love you!" He told me.

"I love you too!" I said. I watched as Bruce closed his eyes and fell into deep sleep. I smiled and just watched him. Bruce turned so he was laying on his stomach and I couldn't help it but to stare at his beaten back. I lifted my head off the pillow and gasped when I saw all the dark bruises and greenish/yellowish bruises and the cuts and scars. I reached to touch his back but was worried he would wake up. So I pull my arm back and just covered my mouth. He has destroyed himself for a city that doesn't want him. Maybe being Batman really is difficult. I laid myself back on my pillow and just stared at Bruce's sleeping face then I closed my own eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Remember: I have posted my imagination of how Jessie looks like on my profile just click on her name && a new tab/window will open with a picture. The same for her outfits just click on Polyvore when you see it (Note: make sure you are clicking the RIGHT story)._**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**_REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!_**


	16. Chapter 16

When I woke up the next morning I grinned as I remembered me and Bruce's sinful night. I bit my lower lip and turned around I was hopping to find Bruce but I didn't. Instead I found a single red rose with a note. I picked up the rose and sniffed it, it smelled so lovely. I picked up the note and read it;

_My love I had to step out for a minute I'm sorry I couldn't be the first face you see in the morning. I left something for you to wear. - Love B_

I read the note three times and it made me smile each time I read it. I stared at the note and took in every detail of Bruce's cursive writing. I got up from Bruce's bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower then I came back into the room and found a white box sitting in a chair. I opened it and pulled a navy blue button down dress that had a thin gold belt just bellow the breast and Prada heels. I gasped, "Bruce."

I put the shoes on and stared at my reflection. I look pretty. Bruce had good taste. I went down stairs and to my surprise I found Bruce. I ran down the steps and ran into Bruce's arms. He picked me up and spun me around while we kissed then he placed me back on my feet. "Dress fits you well."

I did a little spin and grinned at him, "And you have really nice taste." I looked at my hand watch and I gasped, "Babe, I'm running late for work!"

Bruce smiled, "I'll take you."

Oh, Bruce always so gentle, "No, you stay here and relax. I promise to come back here after work. I'll just take the metro or something."

Bruce didn't like that last part, "No, I'll have Alfred drop you of."

I shook my head, "Oh, no! Bruce I don't want to be any trouble to, Alfred."

Alfred came into the room, "That's nonsense, Jessie! It would be my pleasure to drop you off at work." I didn't bother protesting because both men were convinced that I should be drop off at work since the Joker was out and about.

Anyways, me and Alfred were sitting in traffic. It was quit frustrating but I kept my patience. I did called Mr. Fox and explained that I will be late. Talking about Mr. Fox. Bruce told me all about him last night when we had taken a rest from making love. Apparently Mr. Fox is the one who makes all of Batman's awesome weapons and gadgets. That was also a secret. I also asked Bruce why Rachel called me that one time when 'Batman was going to turn himself in' he said it was because he told her about me and that I was the only reason that was holding him back. Cute, right?! Then, like a wave in the ocean my smile dropped as I recalled Bruce beaten back. I hadn't notice Alfred was staring at me thru the rear view mirror and had cached every moment of my facial expression.

"Is something troubling you Jessie?"

I looked up at Alfred and tried to smile but it faltered, "No, I'm fine I just…" I stayed quite and just stared at Alfred and he stared back. "Last nigh I saw Bruce's back and…" My lower lip began to quiver.

"Jessie." I look up and bit my lip. "Bruce loves what he do. He would take every punch every bullet as long as he can save innocent people. It may be selfish but thats the way it is. So don't you worry about it."

I nodded my head and smiled a little.

20 minutes later and Alfred beeped the horn of the Rolls-Royce a little annoyed. This traffic was never going to go away. I was texting Bruce when something from the rear view mirror caught my eyes. I watch as four men got out of a van a few cars down followed by a purple suit.

"Alfred, we're in trouble."

Alfred turned to look at what I was referring to and he locked the doors. I was so scared. Worst of all we couldn't make an escape since we were trapped by surrounding cars. I started panicking as they approached us.

"Alfred, what should I do?" Alfred thought for a minute.

"Go." I looked at him like he grew a second head. Alfred unlocked the door.

"Run."

I gave him a look.

"What about you?"

Alfred gave me a warm smile, "I'll be fine. Now, go!"

I did what I was told and got out off the car and ran. When I reached the corner of the block I stopped and turned around. The Joker and his goons were terrorizing Alfred by jumping on top of the car and asking him to opened the door. Then, I saw the Joker pulled out a gun. No.

"HEY!" I yelled.

They looked up and looked at me I flicked them off and started running again. I look back to see if they were following me and indeed they was.

I ran down blocks, passed cars, and buildings. I felt like I was making it too easy for the Joker goons so I started running thru alley ways and peoples private properties. My feet was starting to hurt but I knew I had to run. Mind you I was wearing a dress and heels. I looked back and saw they weren't in tow so I turned a corner and stop to catch my breath. People stared at me like I was nuts but I really didn't care. I kept starring into the alleyway to see if the Joker goons were coming. Just when I thought I was safe a hand covered my mouth and started dragging me into a van. They slammed the door shut and drove off.

"Hiya!" The Joker said cheerfully. "How was your little run?"

I growled at him and spit right at his face. I know bold move but it seemed right at the moment. The Joker laughed and wiped his face. He stopped laughing and grabbed me by my hair then he yanked my head back and wiggle his knife in my face. "Let me remind you whose the one with the knife."

We reached their destination which I'm was guessing the Joker new hide out. It looked like an abandon warehouse by the docks. The Joker ordered his goons to seat me down on a chair. Two of them grabbed me and started to force me to sit down but I wouldn't instead I swung at one of them. The man step back shock and another one quickly took his spot they got me to sit down and tied me up with ropes.

"You got her?" The Joker asked angrily. His goons nodded their head and the one I punched kept on touching his broken lip, pissed. He was just about to slap me when the Joker stopped him.

"No one touches her but me!" The man nodded his head and moved back. Then, the Joker slapped me… hard. So hard that he made my head move completely to one side. My eye threatened to spill a tear but I wasn't going to let them see me broken. So I suck it up and instead I glared at the Joker.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

The Joker became amused, "I just want to know what you know about Batman."

Oh, he wants information. Tough luck he's not getting none. "I don't know him."

The Joker licked his lips, "Now, Jessie, we both know that's not true. I have seen how fast he comes to your rescue."

I frown at him, "He's just doing his job." I guessed the Joker figured he wasn't going to get any information from me.

"Very well." The Joker turned and left with some of his goons and left some behind to watch me. What was that about?

Hours were passing and I was getting desperate. Why hasn't Batman come get me out of this place? Maybe he couldn't find me. I sighted.

**BRUCE POV**

When Alfred came back to the house and told me what had happened I quickly ran to batcave. I need to find where Jessie was. Lucky for me the necklace I had gotten Jessie had small tracker. It was hidden inside one of the small diamonds. I went towards one of the many monitors and turned it on. In an instant a red dot started blinking. I got her! I went to changed in the Batman suit then took the batmobile.

**JESSIE POV**

I watched as one of the Joker goon approached me. It was the one I had slapped. He grinned at me sending shiver down my spin... not the good kind either. He stared circling me like if I was a pray and touched my hair. "You know the Joker always says that he's the only one that can touch you but he isn't here is he?"

I growled at him, "Don't fucking touch me you prick."

He laughed, "Now, I see why the Joker like you so much. You have spunk." He stop circling me and instead touched my thigh. I started to get real scared. "I said don't touch me."

The man growled and slapped me, "Nobody asked you!"

I whimpered in pain.

I wanted to cry but I refused. Another of the Joker goons who was watching TV turned around, "Come on, Tom, leave her alone. You know Joker wouldn't want us touching her."

The man whose name was Tom frowned but directly at him, "He won't know if no one tells him."

The man watching the TV sighted and got up, "Fine but I won't be here to witness any dirty ideas you have in your mind."

The man walked casually to the door with his hands in his pocket. He gave me a glance and looked away.

"You sure you don't want to giver her a go?" Tom asked licking his lips.

"No." Said the guy and went outside.

"Guess it's just me and you sweetcakes." Tom loosen the roped around my legs then walked behind me and loosen the ropes that were binding me to the chair but not the ones holding my hands together. I was beginning to panic. He's going to rape! This time around tears started to fall down my eyes. Tom grabbed my arm aggressively and lead me to the couch. I tried running but that only got me nowhere except a slap to the face. Tom threw me on the couch and started loosen his belt.

"I'm going to have fun with you."

I screamed because that's the only thing I could really do. Tom got on top of me and started to spread my legs.

"No!" I yelled and tried kicking him but he pulled out his gun and held it right under my chin.

"Stop fucking moving!"

I got real quite. Someone else came into the room I thought he was going to tell Tom to stop but he only grin evilly.

"You need help with that?" Tom smirked. "Yeah, hold her arms."

The man did what he was told and held my arms back. Tom smirked at me and started to spread my legs again. More tears fell and I screamed more. "You can scream all you want but no one us going to save you!" Yelled Tom excitedly as he hooked his thumbs around my panties.

"I'll second that." It was Bruce! I mean Batman!

Batman grabbed Tom and flung him off me I quickly got up and ran behind some boxes to hide. The other man that was outside came in with a flame thrower and tried burning Batman but he was too quick so he was burning random stuff. I watched scared as Batman fought the men. Someone had knocked down a gallon of diesel and the one man with the flame thrower started a fire. They notice but they kept fighting. I found something sharp and started to cut thru my ropes they came undone. I grabbed a crowbar and sneaked behind one of Batman's attacker and started hitting him with it. The person that I was hitting turned around and I saw Tom. I smile appeared on his face. I tried to hit him once more but he grabbed the crowbar and threw it across the room. He grabbed me by my hair and started to drag me out. I started fighting him but he wouldn't let me go. Tom had swung towards me busting my lip. Then, I licked him in all men week spot. He threw me on the floor as he double-over in pain. I started move back away from him but Tom recovered and grabbed me by my legs and started to drag me towards him.

"Come here you little whore." He yelled angrily. Then, I saw something silver I grabbed it and notice it was the same gun that Tom threatened me earlier. I pointed it at Tom. From the corner of my eyes I saw Batman still fighting the other two guys. And the place was being consumed with flames. I also notice there were boxes full of dynamite so the place was going to blow up any minute. I focused back on Tom who was started to inch forwards. I pulled the safety back and threatened him.

"Comeon sweetheart give me the gun before you-" I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger... I missed. Tom laughed. I guess he figure I wasn't going to shoot again so he made a leap at me. I don't know what made me do it but I pulled the trigger again shooting twice. Then, a body fell on top of me. I screamed. I just killed a man!

* * *

**An: I'm just gonna update one chapter today cause I like torturing my beautiful readers *laughs evilly*** *_**ahem* I love reading ya'll reviews I even wrote back to some of yous ^.^ So this chapter is dedicated to ya'll!**_

**_Remember: I have posted my imagination of how Jessie looks like on my profile just click on her name && a new tab/window will open with a picture. The same for her outfits just click on Polyvore when you see it (Note: make sure you are clicking the RIGHT story)._**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**_REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!_**


	17. Chapter 17

I kept on screaming I didn't bother to move. "JESSIE!" I looked up and saw Uncle Gordon standing by the door. Did he see it? Did he saw what I did? Batman told Uncle Gordon to get out of the warehouse and that he had me then he ran towards me and moved the body off me I still had the gun in my hand. I couldn't live with myself and the thought that I just killed somebody.

"Give me the gun, Jessie." Batman told me.

I froze I couldn't.

"Jessie give me-"

There was a first explosion, "Goddamn it. Jessie, give me the gun!"

I stared at Batman. Batman reached for the gun and threw it. He took me by my waist and he blast some type of rope thing to the ceiling and we were hauled up out off the warehouse just as it exploded. The power of the explosion sent both me and Batman towards the bay and into the water. The water broke me out of my daze. I swam to the top and breathed. Batman grabbed me and pulled me out off the water completely.

"What were you thinking?" He yelled at me.

"I killed a man."

**BATMAN POV**

I was going to yell at her some more but she started crying. Gordon ran towards us yelling Jessie's name. We both looked at him.

"I killed a man." Jessie repeated.

Gordon shook his head, "No. Jessie, it was in self-defense."

Jessie shook her head, "I could have done something else-"

Gordon gripped her from her shoulder and shook her, "It was in self-defense."

She cried some more. I heard the cops approaching. I reached out towards Jessie's neck and pressed a pressure point making her fall asleep. I picked her up before she fell.

"I'll take her to Bruce. She'll feel safe there," Gordon nodded his head, "I wish she hadn't been the one to pull the trigger."

I looked down at Jessie's peaceful face,"Me neither."

Then, I put Jessie in the batmobile and got in myself.

**JESSIE POV**

I was done taking a shower and had put on a bathrobe. I went back into Bruce's room and stared at my reflection. My lips were red were Tom had hit me. I closed my eyes trying to forget but even when I closed my eyes I saw Tom's dead face. I opened them again and picked up a comb and started combing my hair. From the mirror I saw Bruce standing by the door starring at me. I smiled and he smiled. I stopped combing my hair and placed it down. I watched as Bruce walked towards me. He hugged me from behind and placed his chin on my shoulder gently.

"You are so beautiful."

I smiled.

"I love you, Jessie."

"I love you too." I turned around to face him and gave him a small kiss on the lips. I pulled away and untied my bathrobe and slipped it off me and let it pool around my feet. I bit my lower lip and took Bruce's hand into mines and kissed the tips of his fingers. "I want to thank Batman for saving me back there."

Bruce smiled, "And what do you have in mind?" Bruce asked in his Batman's voice.

"Touch me, Bruce," Bruce stood still so I placed his hand on my chest. Bruce looked at his hand then back at me. Bruce took hold of my waist and started to kiss me hungrily. He took me to the bed were we made love.

_I was at the warehouse and Tom was on top off me. I started struggling and screaming. "I'm going to have fun with you." He told me in my ear. I screamed and screamed. Then, their was two gun shots and Tom lifeless body fell on top of me. I looked up and I saw another me. She was wearing a white button down dress instead of a navy blue dress. Her dress was covered in blood and the gun barrel was smoking. She grinned down at me evilly. _

_"He deserved it." She told me then she cackled like the Joker. Then, she __**became**__ the Joker. _

_"Why so serious?" Then, he started laughing._

**BRUCE POV**

Jessie sprang up screaming I took hold of her but her eyes were tightly shut. She started swinging her arms and hit me right on my face. I groan then I grabbed cupped her face. "Jessie. Jessie. Wake up it's just a dream."

She kept screaming. "No, please." She begged tears streaming down her face.

"Jessie!" I started shaking her this time. Jessie opened her eyes and looked at me like if she haven't seen me in a long time. "Bruce?"

I kissed her and wiped away her tears.

"Oh, Bruce!"

She hugged me tightly.

**JESSIE POV**

It felt like all I did was have nightmares about Tom and when I didn't have nightmares about him I saw him every time I closed my eyes or when I looked at my reflection. I think I was loosing my mind. Bruce wouldn't let me go to work or let me go back to my apartment. He kept saying I was in no condition to be alone. So I spent most of my days walking around Bruce's mansion and keeping Alfred company. Alfred would tell me stories about Bruce's childhood which would make me laugh. Then, I would show Alfred some of my awesome baking. Yes, I know how to bake. I made the cutest designs on anything. I was just finishing adding the finishing touches to a lotus flower cupcake when Bruce came into the kitchen with Uncle Gordon. I put the icing tube down and wiped my hands on the apron I was wearing then took it off. I ran up to Uncle Gordon and gave him a tight hug then I kissed Bruce and also gave him a hug.

"What brings you here?" I asked cheerfully.

"I came to talk to you, Jessie."

I looked at Bruce then at Uncle Gordon, "About?"

Uncle Gordon took a deep breath, "About Tom Caldwell."

So that was his name. We went to Bruce's living room. Me and Bruce sat next to each other and Uncle Gordon sat across from us.

"I talked with the FBI and they told me they weren't going to prosecute you for the death of Caldwell. Simply because he was a most wanted man by the FBI."

I took what he said in. Wow.

"He was wanted dead or alive which ever came first. Altho, they preferred alive. But they understand it was an act of self-defense."

I bit my lip it still didn't feel right.

"Jessie, you killed a man that's been killing people and raping women from all over the United States. Jessie, you stop a deadly man."

I looked at Bruce and he smiled at me. I looked at Uncle Gordon and smiled at him. "Thank you, Uncle Gordon. I have a feeling this information is going to give me a peace of mind."

Uncle Gordon grinned, "I have a feeling it will too."

After, Uncle Gordon came to tell me what he had to tell me I started feeling a bit relaxed. Uncle Gordon suggested that I start going to therapy because he said that any minute I could loose my mind. I didn't like the fact that I was mentally ill at the moment but I would do anything to get myself on track. As the month progressed I stop feeling guilty instead I started to feel more like myself. I started going back to work and soon I could go back to my apartment. Bruce gave me two conditions thou. One was that I will not take public transportation and that Alfred will take me anywhere I needed to go. Second, was that I would never ever take off the necklace he gave me. I didn't know why the second one was so important but I complied. I haven't seen the Joker that much lately except on the news. He was still out and cussing mayhem and Batman still went out to stop crime but away from the police. Me and Bruce also became more closer and our relationship became the most talked about news in Gotham. They're were magazines headings like _'The playboy/millionaire Bruce Wayne finds love'_ or _'Could the most dreamed about bachelor be ready for commitment?'_ It was chaos because me and Bruce could barely go anywhere without the cameras following.

Anyways, it has been three months since the whole Tom accident happened and liked I said I felt more healthier mentally and I stopped going to therapy because I didn't need it. Also, Bruce have been teaching me how to fight and how to shot a gun the right way but he preferred for me not to use a weapon it was a just in case lesson. Better safe than sorry, right?

I waved Alfred goodbye as he drove off. Then, I turned to face my apartment building and went in. As I step off the elevator I took out my apartment key. Just when I was going to put it in the doorknob I noticed that my apartment door was already opened. I opened the door slowly and took a peak inside. The lights were off so I turned them on. As soon as my apartment lit I saw a dozen red roses aligned so it look like a smiling face on top of that my walls were vandalized with red painting saying '_Joker was here_' and '_HA HA HA_' I tripped on my own feet and fell back.

"Fuck." I half yelled and half whispered. I kept staring at my vandalized apartment I looked around the hallway to make sure that the Joker wasn't watching me. I grabbed my purse and looked for my phone. I found it and dialed Bruce number he picked up his phone on the third ring.

"Hello."

"Hello, Bruce! He's been here."

I could hear Bruce sitting up on his chair.

"Wow. Wow. Calm down. Who are you talking about?"

I ran my hand thru my hair and pulled it, "The Joker, Bruce! The fucking Joker was in my fucking apartment!"

"Okay, just go outside and I'll meet you there."

I nodded my head, "Okay."

I hung up and got up.

I went outside and waited for Bruce. Bruce arrived in his Lamborghini minutes later. He got out and ran to give me a hug, "Are you alright?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

Me and Bruce went back inside my apartment and we looked around. Everything was broken. Everything. I felt like crying but I wasn't going to do it.

"Jessie, pack up your stuff." I gave Bruce a look.

Bruce grinned and took hold of my shoulder, "Yeah. Come live with me."

I gave him a blank look.

"Do you not want to live with me?"

I smiled, "No. I would love to move in with you." Bruce gave me a kiss and helped me pack all my belongings. When everything was packed we left... to start our new lives together.

* * *

**_An: I just love reading your reviews && PMs please keep up the support!_**

**_Remember: I have posted my imagination of how Jessie looks like on my profile just click on her name && a new tab/window will open with a picture. The same for her outfits just click on Polyvore when you see it (Note: make sure you are clicking the RIGHT story)._**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**_REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!_**


	18. Chapter 18

I've been living with Bruce for two days. It's been lots of fun. I love waking up to him even thou sometimes he is out being Batman. Today, was one of those days. I got up took a shower and got ready for work. I dressed in a red pencil dress with red heels. I grabbed my purse and left my room. Then, I went downstairs were Alfred was already waiting for me with a metallic coffee thermo in hand.

"Good morning, Alfred," I said taking the thermo.

"Good morning, Jessie!"

We left Wayne Manor in the Rolls-Royce. There wasn't as much traffic so we got to Wayne Tower in time.

"Thanks, Alfred," I said with a smile.

"Have a nice day, Jessie."

Work today wasn't that hard all I had to do was go to lunch with Bruce, Mr. Fox, and some other people from another company. After, that we went back to the office were the day went fairly fast. All I did was flirt with Bruce. If Bruce wasn't my boss I would have been fired a long time ago. Anyways, I was just finishing up on some stuff when Bruce told me something came up and he had to go to an important meeting but that happened an hour ago. I was just about to leave when my office's phone rang.

I groaned and picked, "Wayne Enterprises," I said bored.

"Jessie, its me Leslie."

Leslie was a replacement for that grouchy mean lady that was in the information desk. Leslie was a lot nice than that other girl.

"Oh, what is it," I asked with a smile.

"Uhm, there is a man outside saying that Mr. Wayne had contracted him to take you to dinner. He works for a limousine company."

Huh, that's weird Bruce normally sends Alfred to pick me up for anything and meetings usually take more than one hour.

"Leslie, are you sure that they look like a trusted company," I asked because last thing I needed was for this to be one of Joker plans to kidnap me.

"They do look trusted."

I sighted, "Alright I'll be down there."

Maybe Bruce got out early.

I reached Leslie and she pointed out to the person. I walked up to him and he indeed look like he worked for a limousine company.

"Are you Ms. Bennett?"

I nodded my head, "We have a limousine ready for you."

The man lead me to the limousine and opened the door for me. I got in and he closed it after me. Then, he got in. We drove off and for I reason I started feeling unsafe. I took out my cell phone and looked for Bruce contact and started to write a text message;

_Hey, baby! Did you sent a limousine to take me to dinner?_

Maybe I should have done this first. Bruce text back immediately;

_What limousine?_

When I saw the text my hand started shaking. I reached for the door handle and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Shit." I was about to dial Uncle Gordon's number when the limousine came to a stop and someone opened the door. I screamed as they grabbed me and pulled me out of the limousine. You wouldn't believe the place I was at. I was back in my apartment. My captor dragged me inside the building and into my apartment. The people Bruce contracted did a good job by taking all the broken furniture out but they failed to paint over the walls because it was still vandalized. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the Joker grinning at me. The man holding me tried to sit me down on a chair but I refused. I know I'm just trying to get myself killed but I just don't like people forcing me to do anything. I punched the man on his face just like I did to Tom. He managed to get me to seat down with another man holding me down. The man I punched touched his mouth and saw blood then he glared at me then he slapped me. The Joker gave him a look.

"Are you okay?" The man nodded his head and went to the kitchen to clean himself up. The Joker turn to look at me again he didn't seem as happy as he usually is. "Settle down or I will hurt you."

I glared at him, "Oh, yeah? Step outside and will see who hurts who," I threatened. That got a laugh out of the Joker.

"Just as smart mouth as bat brain. Tie her wrists." The Joker goons did what they were told and tied my wrists to the chair.

I watched as they set up cameras and what not around the living room. What was he up to now? The Joker stood in front of me once again.

"Do you know why you're here?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, please enlighten me."

The Joker smiled, "I know that you and..." The Joker flapped his hands indicating Batman, "Have something going. Therefore, we are going to play a game called; how fast does it take bat brain to react when he sees we got his little kitty."

I laughed, "I take it you're joking."

The Joker became furious and pointed to his face, "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M JOKING?"

As quickly as the Joker flared into rage he calmed down again, "Turn the camera on."

The Joker fixed his hair and walked in front of the camera, "Hello, Ladies and Gentleman..."

**BRUCE POV**

"Master Wayne, you may want to take a look at this."

I heard Alfred say I turned to face TV. The Joker's face came up on the screen with his usual clown make up.

"You all thought that you could get rid of me so easily but here I am. I have a message for bat brain. I have your girl."

The Joker grabbed the camera so it was now showing Jessie, "Everybody, this is Jessie Bennett you may know her as the millionaire Bruce Wayne's squeeze also she is Commissioner James Gordon niece. Isn't she a beauty?" The Joker said grabbing Jessie's face.

"Don't fucking touch me," She yelled.

"Jessie, behave we're on TV. Anyways, listen bat boy you have a week to come get your girl or..." The Joker took out his knife and pressed it to her neck.

"It's lights out for her. Before I forget if you think it's going to be that easy you have another thing coming. While we have her as a hostage serious crimes are going to be happening all around Gotham so you have two options save little miss potty mouth or save the ungrateful citizens of Gotham. One more thing..." The Joker grabbed Jessie's necklace and yanked it off her neck.

"Give it back you insane son of a bitch," Jessie snarled. I know it wasn't the time but Jessie gets sort of sexy when she's angry.

He turned to looked at Jessie and said, "Jessie, please I'm trying to speak."

Then, he turned back to the camera, "I know about the little tracking device on the necklace. Remember one week or it's bye-bye for cutie. Oh, by the way I'll make sure you witness her death."

Then, the Joker shut the camera. I turned to the monitor to see Jessie's location. I recognize the address as Jessie's apartment.

**JESSIE POV**

So Bruce placed a tracking device on the necklace so that's why he didn't want me to take it off. I smiled to myself.

"Okay, pack up boys bat brain will be here any minute."

They released me from the chair but still tied my wrist together. The Joker poured something in a rag and placed it over my mouth and nose I started struggling but my struggling seemed pointless because I was starting to go into a daze. My body weakened and next thing I know everything went dark.

* * *

**_An: Ooh, clift hanger! Don't you just love them?_**

**_Remember: I have posted my imagination of how Jessie looks like on my profile just click on her name && a new tab/window will open with a picture. The same for her outfits just click on Polyvore when you see it (Note: make sure you are clicking the RIGHT story)._**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**_REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!_**


End file.
